


jaytim-按兵不动

by Sektan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sektan/pseuds/Sektan
Summary: 雇佣兵！Jason×总裁！Tim
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

哥谭难得有一个艳阳天，刚下过雨的空气冒着泥土气息。地面上的水渍反射出建筑形状，下一秒被一双脚踩碎，戴着墨镜站姿笔挺的人们不得不踩在水渍中央等待指令。他们的老板马上就要从建筑物里出来了。  
  
提摩西·德雷克踏出台阶一步就被一圈摄像头和话筒围住，他缩瑟了一下，阳光照射到镜头表面再反射进他的眼睛里，晃得他抬起手腕遮挡，下一秒就有一把伞贴心地伸过来，提姆在镜头前朝身后的保镖微笑，在护送之中走下阶梯。韦恩企业代理总裁是个不折不扣的公众人物，是个出动时会标配八个保镖、目前身后有三个纠缠不休的情债和四或者五家有利益纠纷的敌人的那种标准的公众人物。  
  
外界传言他能年纪轻轻坐上这个位置单纯因为运气好的缘故，毕竟不是谁都能在父母相继去世之后还能恰好被布鲁斯·韦恩捡回去收养，而真实的提摩西就只是个中看不中用的花瓶。至少他目前为止还没做出过什么成绩。  
  
杰森·陶德放下望远镜，他半跪在一栋十五层楼房的楼顶，歪斜的水泥鸽子屋挡住他身形和面前的狙击枪。其实他没打算把家伙冲着楼下的人，杰森自接下了这项活以来才第一次见到目标，第一次不贸然行动是他为数不多的原则之一。  
  
嘴里叼着的烟燃尽，杰森在这个地方已经逗留了三小时，这期间目标短暂出来接受了次采访，然后在匆匆跑来的人对他耳语几句之后向媒体鞠躬道歉，转身钻回了大厦里。这在杰森获取的情报范围之内，他只是悠哉踩灭烟头，对着这位目标在镜头前那副做作的样子嗤之以鼻。  
  
他对上层社会没什么好感，有钱人在他眼中分为目标和非目标，杰森心中自有一套分派别的方法，人头值钱的人永远在他心里占有一席之地。  
  
杰森没有动未成年的习惯，当初在接到这一单时他看了眼年龄果断将资料扔了回去，躲在重重玻璃窗后的男人对他说，提摩西·德雷克还有一个月就成年了。杰森点着烟抽完一整根，等到对面加价三次才把烟蒂摁在名贵的古木桌上，伸手说，资料拿来。  
  
现在他看到了那名未成年小总裁，杰森能看出西装之下他努力拗身板的滑稽样子，个子没长起来野心倒不小。那股被富养起来属于上流社会的教养在门前流窜，杰森再度哼了一声，在阳光下悠闲地擦着他的宝贝枪支。  
  
第一印象确定了杰森对这个叫提摩西的没什么太大好感，现在他只需静待一个月之后，送一颗子弹在他胸口就够了，鉴于他仍旧算是小孩，杰森发誓这过程不会太长太痛苦。  
  
摄像机快门声又不断响起，杰森探头看了一眼，目标又重新出现在公共视野，仍旧是那副笑容粘在脸上的样子。杰森迅速失去了兴趣，拍拍他的枪在楼顶换了个方位，开始等待另一条街道上他今天真正名单上的倒霉鬼。  


*   
一个月的战线确实拉得有点长，杰森担心自己哪天就会把这个任务抛在脑后。于是他不得不隔几天看一眼钉在墙上的五位数报酬，用手指划过后面跟着的一串零。  
  
他最近的日子不太好过。  
  
除了最初见到提姆那天杰森接到了任务，后面连续三四天他都是赋闲在家状态。杰森一如既往把报酬匿名打到那几家熟知的孤儿院，再零零散散交了房租水电费，最后捏着几张皱巴巴的钞票。他挫败地叹口气，准备用冰箱里并不新鲜的食材凑活一顿。  
  
软塌塌的胡萝卜被切成小块，速食面已经用水泡开，一顿离美味相差甚远的晚餐。杰森正打算开始调味拯救自己的舌头，他用于工作的通讯器突兀发出红光。  
  
这意味着工作来了，杰森短暂挑眉之后是如释重负的微笑。让胡萝卜见鬼去吧。  
  
他一手摸到黑色外壳的通讯器，一手还在叮叮当当切菜，抽空看了眼屏幕，那几个泛着光的字跳进他眼眶中，他愣住，下一秒差点拿刀直接砍到自己手指。  
  
杰森浑身僵硬，任由锅中烧着的水咕噜咕噜冒起泡泡。  
  
「真寒酸——被监视的滋味如何？」  
  
这句富有满满挑衅意味的字句中隐含了更大的信息量，电击的感觉从脚底劈里啪啦蔓延。杰森抿着唇，菜刀就在他手边，锅里烧着的的开水关键时刻也能泼对方一脸。门窗都反锁着，这是三楼，突袭的可能性也不大。接下来就是，监控器又被安装在哪里……  
  
红光再次亮起：「哈，看看你紧张的样子！」  
  
杰森眯起了眼睛。他彻底被激怒，反而冷静下来深呼吸，缓缓放下手中的活，不再执着于监控器的位置。  
  
“我猜你也能直接听到我说话？”  
  
不出两秒，屏幕亮起：「嗯哼。」  
  
杰森看着这个语气词，甚至读出了一丝得意。这种轻浮的态度不是杰森擅长处理的类型，他不耐烦地问：“你有什么目的？”  
  
「只是个警告，先生，不要低估任何人。」  
  
雇佣兵的大脑快速运转，他在思考最近遇到的人或事……低估？他从不会低估任何一个对手。而过去的职业生涯中树立的敌人里可没有这种麻烦性格的。  
  
继续通话下去除了暴露自己更多信息之外毫无用处，杰森还不能判断对方的真实目的，他猜测这句形式上的警告是在拖延时间。于是对方的留言在他心中留了不到半秒就就烟消云散，杰森果断将通讯器后盖打开，手指触碰到电池的一瞬屏幕张牙舞爪连闪个不停。  
  
「等等！」  
  
「嘿！」  
  
破坏别人的计划是他最喜欢的业余活动。杰森露出微笑，拔了电池，通讯器哀鸣一声断了线。  
  
——该死的，他又得找个新住处。  


**  
杰森第二次碰见他的未成年目标是在一个上流交际圈晚宴。  
  
两天后他终于接到了活，要暗杀一名照片上肥头大耳的富豪，是个不折不扣缺少品德的暴发户，是杰森最喜爱的目标类型。对方还要求暗杀要在舞会过程中进行，他要让那些富家子弟看看惹怒他的下场云云，杰森不在乎这些，也对富人阶级明争暗斗的浪花不感兴趣，只要加价他就可以满足任何要求。  
  
这个舞会的入场券有些难搞，烫金工艺之上是另一层特殊涂料，杰森现有的人脉和设备无法伪造这样的东西。他稍一沉思，打算去现场碰碰运气——俗称抢劫。他时常随心所欲行动，杰森坚信他拥有着一丁点好运。  
  
这点坚信在他瞥见韦恩的车子时膨胀成自信，杰森扬起唇角，十字准星对焦已久的猎物正好在他需要的时候出现，这意味着不需要别的冤大头，在他眼中提摩西先生左手捏着的邀请函信封就像在冲他招手。  
  
距离提摩西·德雷克-韦恩下车到入口处有一小段记者拥簇群，再然后就是红毯闪光灯，杰森埋在记者堆里，他刻意搭配的西装被蹭得皱巴巴，这提醒他要速战速决，否则就算拿到邀请函这身衣服也没底气让他混进去。  
  
很好，记者们成功把他围住了。杰森终于挤到提姆左侧位置，他从长枪短炮中探出一个脑袋，看见那封邀请函距离他仅有咫尺之遥，被小总裁紧紧捏在手里。八卦记者们的战斗力总是旺盛到令旁人退却，纵使杰森如何暗中用力也没能再前进一步。他被困在这里，周围一圈的摄像头让杰森有些眩晕和迟疑，只消几分钟时间，手里无任何设备的他就会被保安发现，得在此之前——  
  
在杰森目光上移的一瞬间，他和提姆的眼神对上了。  
  
正在密谋坏事的人屏住呼吸。  
  
杰森心中的警铃还没来及通电，他下一次乱了阵脚的心跳还没到达，提姆的眼神像是漂浮在水面被风吹散的蒲公英种子，毫无波澜四散开来。  
  
杰森还没开始担心对方是不是注意到了什么，这场对视就已经结束。  
  
但心跳声不会因为对视的结束而回归正常。杰森的感官还是进行了一场全方位的爆炸才重又平静，两秒过后他吐了口气，为自己的多虑感到焦躁，或许这时候出现在未来目标面前也不是什么好事，他决定再尝试一次，不成功就撤退寻找其他没头没脑的有钱人。一圈记者就快要被提姆身边的保镖赶走了，他需要抓紧机会。他可以制造点小混乱，或者抓个记者挡在面前，或者……  
  
四周突兀产生一阵骚动，人影攒动阻隔了杰森的视线，他知道这是提姆开始不耐烦想要走开的缘故。在这个最不适合驻足观察的时节杰森却无法迈出步子，周围的记者被保镖一个个拨开，他们像收到命令似的刻意略过在中央傻站着的杰森，这是个信号，小总裁真的注意到他了。  
  
糟了。  
  
他收到足够糟糕的讯息。他未来的目标看到了他，注意到了他，这场行动中杰森作为一个擅长暗杀的杀手已经接近失败。  
  
杰森浑身发冷，他眯起双眼，看着提姆和记者谈笑风生结束后慢慢朝他走来，而杰森在思考一个舞会中出现两具尸体的可能性。  
  
……操，那小子未成年，还不能动他。  
  
他不合时宜地想到那句“不要低估你的对手”，杰森咂舌，在进与退之间徘徊。他会恐惧于一个十几岁的少年吗，他会恐惧于对方背后的韦恩势力吗？  
  
杰森想到钉在墙上的那串零，倔强地站在原地接受了提姆审视的目光。最终提姆在他面前站定，颇有股傲慢自信的富家子弟味道。这是杰森不喜欢的气氛之一。  
  
“想参加今晚的晚宴吗？”  
  
杰森皱了下眉头：“……什么？”  
  
提姆叹口气，目光变得认真起来，之前那股轻浮的气息荡然无存：“你想参加晚宴但没有邀请函对吧？”  
  
杰森警惕地看着他，不打算说什么。  
  
“别小看我察言观色的能力。我的搭档今晚不能来，而我不想传出韦恩家的人参加宴会却没有伴侣这样的新闻。刚才那帮记者已经就这个问题想好了一大堆通稿，我恰巧透过他们腐朽的大脑看到了。”  
  
杰森对着提姆最后一句话挑眉，开始觉得这个目标有趣起来，他看看周围，那群保镖尽责地为他们清了场，至少周围不会有人听到这场对话了。  
  
“可你也知道以你的条件绝对不缺伴侣。”  
  
“我不想随便抓一个陌生人然后对他们笑一整晚，这儿可供选择的名单十有八九都是阿谀奉承派系。”  
  
“我也是一位陌生人，”杰森指出，并且带着不满地扯了扯自己的西装领带，“怎么，我看起来就不像那些上流人士了吗？”  
  
“不像。”提姆十分真诚。  
  
杰森被气笑，不安地整了整袖口。他妈的，他在伪装身份这块儿还得再下点功夫。  
  
“所以你为什么能信得过我这个来路不明的陌生人？”  
  
“你只需陪我进去，让那些记者拍到我不是独自一人就行了，之后我们就可以兵分两路，我去应付我的社交，你随便做什么都行，偷吃场上小蛋糕或是用无限量酒精杀死自己我都……”  
  
“我在问为什么是我？”杰森盯着提姆。  
  
提姆顿了一下，然后开口：“直觉。”他轻描淡写地说道，“你的行为举止不太像这个圈子的人，和我没有利益关联。”  
  
杰森又观察了几秒钟。他不确定提姆到底有没有察觉到他的身份，这有点冒险。  
  
“我不太乐意出现在娱乐新闻里。”  
  
“有面具，先生，一旦你戴上面具那些记者就会明白，没有镜头敢专注地对上你，相信我。”  
  
杰森舔舔唇。  
  
“你是那种随便信任别人的人吗？”  
  
提姆狐疑地看着他：“有什么危险？我的构想里你最多会以此为要挟勒索我，这算得上危险吗？”  
  
杰森再次卡住了话头。某种意义上来说他的确是在通过提姆勒索钱财，甚至是以不需要后者答应的那种方式。  
  
“……好吧，如果你不介意我的性别撞了你的。一般这种宴会都——”  
  
“我的原定搭档也是男性，这个早都不是秘密。”  
  
杰森哦了一声，总之横竖他今晚都得进去执行任务，这种方式倒省了不少事。况且提姆这是和他第一次面对面交流，没道理认出他来，但过了今夜得避免和这位未来目标再有接触。  
  
他还在打着算盘权衡利弊，提姆已经挽着他胳膊遣散周围保镖，直到他们经过红毯、被一阵闪光灯晃得眼花时杰森才细细品味提姆最后那几句话。  
  
杰森：“……哈？！”  


***  
提姆终于和最后一个商业伙伴寒暄完毕，他自始至终挂着那副介于让人生厌和如沐春风之间的微笑，杰森在旁边尽职地扮演雕塑，还戴着面具。  
  
那位商业伙伴临走时看了一眼杰森，不怀好意地挑眉：“新玩具？”  
  
提姆抿唇，不言而喻。  
  
现在周围终于暂时清净下来，杰森深呼吸，刚才听了一路令人作呕的虚伪对话，在他心里这些上层社会已经从根部腐烂，人人都是这样，这种环境下已经生不出什么好果子了。杰森厌恶地看了一眼还没收回笑容的提姆：“哇哦，我第一次知道你的性取向。”  
  
“那你一定没怎么看新闻。”提姆平静地说，“你接受不了这些？”  
  
他们靠在角落墙边摆满食物的长桌旁共同面向人群，杰森看了一圈面前优雅得体的有钱人们：“不，我只是接受不了上流社会的一切。”  
  
提姆笑出声：“OK，又是一位愤世嫉俗的人。其实我们当中也有好人。”  
  
“不，没有。”  
  
“真的有。”  
  
“举个例子？”  
  
“我呀。”  
  
杰森翻个白眼。  
  
他站直身子，背对人群转向提姆，慢慢把脸上的面具取下来：“好了，你说让我陪你进来就行，我免费附赠了听你们讲废话的服务，现在我要走了，没了面具他们就把我和你联系不起来，和你相识很愉快，总裁，现在让我们忘了彼此。”  
  
“你能忘掉我吗？”提姆冲他眨眨眼。  
  
杰森因为这句话皱起了眉，就这半秒不到的功夫里他已经不小心望进了提姆湛蓝的、真诚的双眼中，杰森的词汇库突然就抛弃了他，他把这归结为紧张和危机感，然后慢慢回答：“当然能。”当然不能，你的脑袋价值不少钱。“为什么问这个？”  
  
“随便问问，因为你真的和他们很不一样。”  
  
杰森笑道：“我这种人贫民区一抓一大把，总裁，这可不是什么小说情节。”  
  
“我知道。”提姆理了理因为躲过发胶而垂下来的一缕头发，“你接下来要做什么？躲在哪里偷喝酒直到结束吗？”  
  
“这就与你无关了，祝你有个美好的夜晚，韦恩先生。”  
  
“叫我提摩西就好，如果你能让我知道你的名字，可以直接叫我提姆。”  
  
“提摩西，宴会结束退场时注意安全。”他的刺杀行动一定会引起骚乱，而杰森不想提姆那颗尊贵值钱的头被别人踩在地上。  
  
他最后还是从桌子上拿走了一块小蛋糕，把那个红色多米诺面具还给了提姆，然后走向面前的人群，片刻后就消失不见。至少提姆看不到他了。  
  
“好的，没问题，杰森。”提姆说道。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

杰森找到目标时宴会已经进行了大半，名贵奢香气息扑天盖地朝他涌来，他皱皱鼻子，吃掉最后一口蓝莓果酱蛋糕。

杰森制造了一场慌乱。他提前探查好了会场内摄像头的位置。每个人都有落单前往餐桌小憩片刻的机会，越是受欢迎的人越渴望几秒钟的安静，杰森在目标后方的餐桌旁耐心等待着，他已经准备好了一根极细微的针管，经过人身边戳刺过后再带走，迅速又方便，整个过程中对方几乎不会查觉到，而慢性毒药发作的速度之慢，让杰森有充足的时间缓慢踱步至其他地方从而减小嫌疑。多亏了提姆·德雷克，他连假名都省去，会场的名单里不会有他。

这真的很容易，杰森吹声口哨。

当那人挣扎呼救着在餐桌前倒下时人们才发现会场中混入了危险分子，没人反应过来这桩悲剧是何时发生的，巨大的惊恐瞬间爆裂在狭小空间内，尸体周围的人们上一秒还优雅地端着酒杯，下一秒玻璃碎片混杂着食物将地板涂抹得不堪入目。

这些娇生惯养的人哪会欣赏到这样的画面，杰森躲在人群中随波逐流，耳膜快要被尖叫声戳破。但他的任务已经完成了，他的客户想要的效果也达到了，杰森受够了浓郁到呛人的脂粉气息，他要回到他简陋温馨的小屋，热一片披萨犒劳自己。

杰森目光四处乱转。还有一件事，他想在离开之前顺便确认一下那小子没有被吓得瘫软在地被人踩成泥，毕竟这种场面下也没谁能顾得上他人，而杰森更乐意看见一个活着的提摩西，活着的金钱库。他朝方才那张餐桌看去，再望向四周一直追寻到门口，这一路上都没有发现他。

短短的交谈中他已经隐约意识到提姆并不像他认知中的富二代一样是个没用的花瓶，当提姆收起那副虚伪笑容时他甚至能从对方眼神中读到洞悉一切的智谋。那句“直觉”始终萦绕在他耳边，这是个不确定因素，任务在身让他无法分心思考，但始终有一条细细的线飘在脑海里，杰森想要抓住它。

但现在不行。

八成是脂粉味熏得他失去判断力，杰森半恼地随着人流到了门口，他最后望了一圈，逃出来的人中还是不见提姆踪影，但韦恩的专车还在。

杰森思索着再次冲进去而不会引起怀疑的可能性，他已经听到不止一通报警电话了，如果这时候他再——

就在他抬头准备迈动步子的时候，提姆出现了。

红色的确很亮眼，他刚才就戴着这么个高调玩意在会场内逛了一圈？杰森先是看到那个红色面具，然后才看到捏着面具的提姆，他终于被人群挤出来了，跟周围人比起来他个子实在不高，踉踉跄跄又笨拙地四处寻求帮助，脸上全是惊恐。他的那群保镖也在此刻找到了他，蜂拥而至去保护他们的总裁。

……算了，到底还是个没见过世面的花瓶。

杰森暗自舒一口气，趁没人在意转身躲进建筑侧面阴影里。

今晚是个完美的结局。

*  
……或者还没有到结局。

月亮高高地挂着，他脱去了那身廉价的租用西装塞进包里，剩一件贴身衬衣。尽管杰森已经很小心地避免大幅度动作，但衬衣还是像揉弄过似的满是褶皱，现在的他跟一个看热闹的路人没什么两样了。在他从一身伪装跳到另一身伪装后，警车的声音终于呼啸着从他身边经过——杰森已经趁着混乱来到了另一条街道，脂粉和高端鸡尾酒气息混合的地方离他慢慢远去，警车也就和他无关了。

杰森几分钟前得知了新的的交易地点，就在目光所及的两排街灯中的第五个。他有些纳闷，之前说好的方式明明是双方不露面直接转账。杰森警惕地靠在墙边自动贩卖机的阴影里，手里转着一罐可乐。

冰凉的水珠顺着掌心流下，他开始细细品味这个夜晚，还有始终理不清的盘旋于脑海中的那根线——有点不对劲。

今晚一切都显得太过正常，巧合也多到令人咂舌的地步。意外见到一个月后的目标也好、顺利进入会场也好、包括最后的暗杀行动，都像是有人为他铺好了格子。他思考着这其中的每个环节，然后火花突然迸出来。杰森停止了手上的动作。

……那个堂而皇之邀请他进入会场的未成年总裁，那个面带笑容、引狼入室的提姆·德雷克……因为有他在今晚的行动才如此顺利，这是最关键的一环，零件的某一部分终于接上轨道，杰森深吸一口气。

他太投入于手头的任务，对于这张得之不易的邀请函杰森选择全盘接受。他的确察觉到了不对劲的地方，但眼前的利益迫使他忽视这些细节。只要想一下就会发现，提姆找上他本身就是一件很奇怪的事。

这条街道本就没有什么人，杰森耳朵突然捕捉到了脚步声，接下来是喘气的声音。他抬头往声源方向看去，在看到来人时一切零散猜测都串成了线索。多亏刚才的思考，他不会在看到那位小总裁时露出惊讶的表情，这给了杰森时间来恢复平静。

提姆跑到了他面前，当他看到面前佯装胜券在握实则气喘吁吁的提姆时忍不住牵动嘴角，杰森好心指出：“你的头发乱了。”提姆眼睛上翻看了看因为奔跑变得支楞起来的头发，伸手抹了两下。

“你看到我不惊讶吗？”

“如果你早来几分钟那还挺惊讶的。”

杰森靠着墙观察提姆，对方丝毫没有动摇的迹象，很好，心理素质过硬。但他没想到韦恩家也会找上他这种人来除掉竞争对手，一个月后他还要凭借提姆赚上一笔，尽管杰森对于雇主变成目标这种事不会太抗拒，但同样不喜欢。

杰森余光瞥到路灯方向，那里突然出现了一个人。

他嗤笑一声：“你还派了手下遵守约定？没有必要，我也没理由对你动手。让我猜猜是刚才哪个保镖当这个跟屁虫。”

但提姆露出了迷茫的眼神，完全是下意识的脱口而出：“什么？没有保镖，我只是摆脱了他们偷溜到这里。我定了你的位……”

这下轮到杰森愣住：“今晚的一切不是你安排的吗？这件事背后不是韦恩——”他盯着提姆看了几眼又转过头，路灯下的人已经发现并朝他走来。没有时间多想，杰森捂住提姆嘴示意他噤声，然后从包里拽出西装兜住他脑袋，动作一气呵成。

负责接头的人来到他面前，迟疑地看了眼被遮盖大半个身子的提姆。

“走丢的小孩，”杰森隔着衣服敲了敲提姆脑袋，“我的另一个任务，与你们无关。”

他的身份完全暴露在了提姆面前，杰森懊恼地想到这一点。

“我不知道红头罩还接这种寻人启事的杂活。”对面试探性地上手，被杰森在半空中抓住了手腕，另一只手板着提姆肩膀向自己谨慎地靠拢。这样的肢体语言很明确，杰森不希望别人动这个小孩。这让那人不自觉又瞟了几眼被遮住的提姆，杰森注意到他的眼神，再度拍了拍提姆肩膀，冲他点头示意：“是个从孤儿院跑出来的女孩，不希望被人看到脸，不会妨碍和威胁到我们的对话。还有什么问题？”接头的黑帮觉得无趣，谁都知道孤儿院出身的红头罩对这些孤儿有着莫名的保护欲：“尽管你热衷于做让自己掉价的事情，但我们老大还是十分欣赏你的能力，现在你有新活可以接，比什么寻找走丢的猫猫狗狗有趣多了。”

提姆面前一片漆黑，杰森的西装上还染了廉价香水味道，他皱着鼻子，随杰森拉扯移动步子，除此之外安静地缩减自己的存在感。

“什么任务？”

“老大透过监控镜头看到你和韦恩家那个小子在一起了。”

西装掩护下的提姆突然被提到，他身体不由自主一僵。杰森感觉到了，他暗自捏了捏提姆肩膀，尽管他不知道为什么要这么做。

“我不认识他。”杰森平静地说道。

“这不妨碍你干掉他。”对面的人笑得露出牙齿，“报酬可观，红头罩，我们知道有人捷足先登了，但我们愿意出三倍的价格，如果你能捉住一个活着的。”

杰森了然：“活着的？你们想绑架勒索？”

“后续是属于我们的故事，不便讲出来。”

提姆察觉到杰森捏着他肩膀的手力道在缓缓收紧。他在思考。

“那你们也一定知道我不动未成年。”

“在哥谭，坚守这种伪装的正义感是没有用的，”对方毫不留情，“但很不巧，老大欣赏你这点，也表示尊重，你一样可以拖到那小子成年后再行动。三倍的价格足够你用好一阵子，也省去我们另聘高手、再让他与你作无谓斗争的麻烦。”

杰森旁边就是此次谈话中的核心人物，两个人就这么大方坦荡地明码标价他的生死，杰森掌心却感受不到任何波澜，提姆甚至没有一丝发抖。

“……我得考虑一下。”无论无何，他不愿意在目标面前进行更多谈话了。

没人能拒绝这样的价格，这句话几乎已经表明红头罩接下了活。对面的人神情放松下来，在离开之前隔着西装上手摸了摸提姆头顶，笑眯眯开口：“小妹妹，最好忘了这段对话。”

这是句威胁。提姆等了一会儿，杰森没为他说任何话，只好自己慢慢点了头。

确定那个人走了之后，杰森再次敲了敲提姆脑袋，后者一下子把西装扯下来，露出比到来时更乱糟糟的头发。

提姆不满地瞪着杰森：“你说我是女孩儿。”

杰森倒是没想到他会先纠结这个问题，准备好的措辞就这么被堵回去，只好解释：“……和你的特征越有偏差越好，我差点就要补充你是个聋哑人了。”

现在杰森对提姆有一肚子的问题要问，他相信提姆也是。

提姆点点头，看样子接受了这个说法，然后他抢先开口：“我先回答你的问题。”

“我还没有问。”

“我早就知道你的目的，雇佣兵先生，你不是这些年里唯一拿钱接近我的那个。可不是人人都像你这样有不动未成年的习惯。”

杰森对此已经有所察觉，他挑了挑眉：“看来你的日子不太好过啊。”

提姆叹口气：“是啊，我迫不得已在媒体前装出一副没什么威胁力的样子，以祈求他们别再把我当威胁，二十四小时轮流试图狙击我。”

杰森想了想那幅画面，喉咙里发出笑声，提姆对这种声音很不满，瞪着他直到杰森闭上嘴。

现在的局势对杰森一点好处都没有，他的身份和目的已经被摸得一清二楚，而他的确低估了自己的对手，这是一次教训。按照杰森通常的思路，现在是时候杀人灭口提前结束任务了，但就算只剩一天也好，没到法定成年年龄就是未成年，杰森无法对小孩子下手。

当事情糟糕到一定程度反而有种破釜沉舟的无畏感。杰森想，这次的目标挺有趣的。

提姆仿佛知晓杰森此刻的纠结，他气定神闲地低头拍了拍衣摆，继续抛出自己手中的牌：“还记得那天监视你的人吗？他告诉过你不要小瞧对手，那可不是一句玩笑话。”

杰森神色一凛：“……是你？”

“我还以为你会继续追查下去，我把我们之间的第一次见面安排在你发现是我之后。没想到你直接放弃或者说忽略了，抠电池的手段也十分低级卑鄙，雇佣兵先生。”

“……”杰森几乎要依靠默念数字来平复心情，“不好意思，平时遇到的威胁太多，和你一样，我已经没把监控这种小儿科当回事了。”

提姆发出近似冷笑的声音：“但这仍然说明我有能力，不是吗？”

杰森沉默了一会儿，迟疑着开口：“我不明白，你监视我并试图和我对话、在会场接近我、舞会结束后不惜危险跑出来。这一切只是因为你想告诉我你有能力逃脱？”

“你知道你是我唯一遇见过的有原则的杀手吗，”提姆淡淡地反问道，“这段成年前的空隙让我突然有时间接触你，我很好奇那些想要取我性命的家伙都是怎样的人，之前可没什么机会和他们交流。这是我唯一的想法和目的。”

杰森上下打量这个勇气可嘉的小少爷，在舞会上短短的接触中他就已经察觉对方的不同寻常之处，现在破案了，提摩西真的是个怪胎。

“在你听到刚才那番对话之后仍然打算继续这么做？”

“我有那么一刻担心三倍的价格能让你动摇到直接把我当场送给对方，”提姆眯起眼睛，踮着脚凑近了杰森，这是个足够大胆的动作，“但你没有，就凭这点我可以回答你，是的，没错，我打算继续观察你，杰森·陶德。”

很好，现在提姆对他知晓多少都不奇怪。杰森慢慢调整呼吸，把心底裹着震惊怀疑犹豫等五味杂陈的情绪压下去。他盯着提姆：“即使我已经接下了刚才的活？”

提姆的表情看不出情绪，他眨眨眼：“我还有一个月的时间呢，能做不少事。”

“还有一个月时间用来构思你最终的逃脱计划。”杰森补充。

提姆彻底微笑起来：“这是场较量，你终于懂了。”

他们在夜色中看到彼此双目中的光芒，接下来的日子不会太无聊。


	3. Chapter 3

杰森把最后一个纸箱搬回屋子里，气温高得灼人，他抹了把汗呈大字型瘫坐在沙发上，不断扇动着衣领，用酸痛的手臂换取微弱凉风。  
  
新的落脚地点好巧不巧在他搬入的这一天宣告空调坏了，杰森的人生至少被这条消息刷去大半条血量。  
  
他搬家这事听起来像迫不得已，其实就算没有提姆，每隔一段时间杰森也得抹去他存在的痕迹，甩掉不知道什么时候树立起来的敌人，所以搬家对于他来说算得上常见，只是这次比计划中的搬家日提前了点时间而已，这点得算在提姆头上。  
  
他看着纹丝不动的空调，想着那晚的谈话。  
  
提姆从一开始就知道杰森是被派来干掉他的人，具体在什么时候？他在屋顶第一次见到提姆的那时起，还是对方用通讯器恐吓他的时候起？杰森抖了下肩膀，他不喜欢这种把握不定的感觉，即使对方好像摊牌一样摆出双方的目的立场，杰森仍旧不能放松对提姆的警惕。“不要低估对手。”提姆讲过的话。  
  
而另一方面，他的确对这样的游戏产生了兴趣。你即将杀死的目标堂而皇之站在你的面前，策划出一场猫捉老鼠的游戏，而他已经显示出了足以从你眼皮底下逃脱的能力，谁又能忍住不参与呢？  
  
杰森仰着脑袋盯着天花板，现在他对提姆有了改观，富人阶层在他眼里也不再是清一色没用的废物，他甚至摸不清对手的能力到底有多深，这让前途变成未知。  
  
他有点期待提姆能做到什么程度。  


*   
好吧，他不用刻意求证。提姆贴心地给出了答案。  
  
杰森在外兜兜转转，打点好周围环境，确保没有同行带来的威胁或是疑神疑鬼的人妨碍他的日常工作，顺道半途还去了趟蛋糕店，买了些甜腻的食物，准备给自己来个不那么正经的乔迁庆贺。  
  
一米好几的大个子提着一袋松软的小蛋糕踏进家门，才半只鞋底接触到地面就整个人呆住，杰森瞪着眼睛试图向屋子里突然出现的人发射死亡视线什么的，但没成功。  
  
“……提摩西·德雷克-韦恩。”  
  
“不用这么客气，叫我提姆。”  
  
“……”杰森走进屋子，把刚买好的蛋糕放在其中一个纸箱上，这才做好和提姆沟通的准备，“你怎么找到这个地方的？”  
  
“哇，我还跟我自己打赌你的第一个问题是‘你为什么来这里’，看来我输了。”  
  
杰森用尽毕生耐心：“恭喜你输了，赌注是什么？”  
  
“三天不工作或者接下来一星期困了就睡。”  
  
“……这不是都对你有利吗。”  
  
提姆疑惑：“不然我为什么要跟自己打赌？”  
  
芝士蛋糕。杰森默念，把这小子支走自己就可以享用甜点了，别生气。  
  
“嗯哼，”杰森点头表示赞同，“那么你来这里的理由是？”  
  
提姆停下手中的活：“你会搬家这点挺好猜的，我承认上次随便闯进你的小天地是鲁莽又错误的行为，但你的加密通讯线路实在太有挑战性了，而我挑战成功就忍不住想要捉弄你一下。”  
  
提姆甚至对着他眨了眨眼，就仿佛杰森是个好糊弄的傻小子而不是一个（有原则的）杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵。  
  
杰森舌头在口腔里顶着面颊软肉从左边滑到右边，才抓住提姆想要表达的意思：“你是来为你入侵我的个人隐私道歉的。”  
  
“你可以这么认为，我不反驳。”  
  
“用另一种入侵信息库然后查询到我的新住所接着不请自来的方式道歉。”  
  
“……”提姆罕见地沉默，杰森抓紧这几秒时间享受了胜利的果实，接着他的未成年目标皱了皱鼻子，保持着坐姿伸长脖子张望，“我闻到了芝士的味道。”  
  
杰森不得不从最大的纸箱中先翻找出一个小风扇摆在桌子上，等扇叶开始快速旋转的时候提姆主动抱着他的便携式电脑凑到沙发跟前，找寻一个最佳角度捕获凉风。  
  
杰森忍无可忍：“所以你为什么还在这里。”  
  
“你不允许我在你的屋子安装摄像头，我只好近距离监控。”  
  
“为了什么？你那套可笑的观察说辞？”  
  
提姆摆摆手，这个富家子弟怕是没经历过多少炎热的夏天。他自然地将风扇朝向自己。  
  
“你看，我已经接受了我的命运，一个月后我是生是死都不得而知，起码还活的时候我想要……嗯……”  
  
“控制一切。”杰森替他选择措辞。  
  
“掌握你的行踪，确保这段日子你我周围不会发生任何意外。”提姆纠正。  
  
“听起来你像是在说，确保最后我的行动可以成功。”  
  
“那可不一定，谁能保证最后一秒我不会逃脱呢？比如，凭空消失之类的。”提姆看起来并没有分出多少精力在回答杰森的问题上，他的目光跟随着屏幕上移动的光标游走。  
  
杰森不动声色地把风扇朝自己移动了一寸，转动眼珠瞥了提姆一眼：“我很好奇你为什么不怕我，我只是有一个该死的不动小孩原则，但不代表我会任由一个麻烦扰乱我的生活。我可以直接把你绑起来，确保你活过生日那天，然后再杀了你。”  
  
提姆在抢夺风扇的间隙中抬头，和杰森对上视线，表情中看不到丝毫恐惧和被警告的自觉，倒是有点意外。  
  
“我以为你接受了那晚的提议——绑一个活着的提摩西送给他们。那可是三倍的价格啊。”  
  
杰森叹息：“是啊，运气不佳，真是损失了好大一笔钱。”  
  
提姆仍旧盯着他，杰森伸手从相邻纸箱上的塑料袋里取出一个小蛋糕递给提姆，刻意到摆出挑衅的姿态。他继续挑眉补充：“我知道他们是什么货色，也知道——能猜出来他们想要做什么。我不会把你活着交给他们，放心，你不用受苦。”  
  
提姆接过蛋糕，他的表情令杰森捉摸不透。良久，提姆咬着蛋糕点点头：“你真的和他们不一样。”  
  
“和谁？”  
  
“以往试图杀了我或者绑架我的人。我以为你们都只是冲着钱做事，但到了你这里不仅会考虑小孩的问题，还有先后雇主的忠诚问题，你真的……很特别。”  
  
“嘿，嘿，”杰森皱起了眉，“听起来你下一句就要说些鬼话了，先说好，我可不是什么好人。”  
  
“什么？你当然不是，你手心沾上的血腥味道估计洗都洗不干净，况且你的目标还是我。”  
  
“……所以你刚才打算夸我什么？”  
  
“‘特别’是个中性词，”提姆指出，“没有后续，我只是想说你很特别，仅此而已。”  
  
两人没了声响，提姆转过头继续敲敲打打，屏幕上飘着各类实时监测软件，杰森能看懂其中一些和金融有关，另一些纯粹涉及汇编语言的界面他就所知甚少了。  
  
杰森顿了好一会儿才耸耸肩：“你知道吗，我之所以在这里好好和你沟通而没有直接把你扔出去，一是因为炎热天气下我不想打斗，二是我以为你真的有要事。”  
  
“的确有要事。我在忙着工作，韦恩企业可不会自己保护财产。”  
  
“我是指让你不得不呆在这里的要事，而不是随便在哪儿都能完成的工作。”  
  
杰森叹口气起身，他已经很靠近提姆了，这小子面对站起来的杰森也没有丝毫退缩。  
  
于是杰森一把抓住提姆右胳膊，短袖之外有一小片肌肤被小型风扇吹得冰凉，杰森下意识用掌心捂着这里：“起来，回你该在的地方去。”  
  
聚精会神的提姆猛地被拉起来，他被迫离开键盘，但眼睛还倔强地黏在屏幕上。  
  
“等等，求你让我——最后一条指令。”提姆左手飞快输入一串代码才踉跄着站起来，杰森放开他的胳膊，朝着提姆的笔记本扬了扬下巴：“收拾你的装备，然后回去。”  
  
提姆的手放在在身侧，拇指和食指来回搓动：“回哪儿？”  
  
杰森不知道是不是自己出现了幻觉，但提姆的确表现出了一瞬的迷茫。警惕这小子，他可能是在演戏，杰森对自己说。  
  
“……韦恩庄园，韦恩大厦？你有半个哥谭的地方可去。”  
  
提姆叹气：“但我不想面对他们。自从你在宴会上完成了你的任务而我刚好在场，我差不多一天要被问五六遍‘当时的情景有没有让你害怕’、‘你对这起恶性案件有什么看法’巴拉巴拉……”  
  
“我相信在场所有人都得经历这种浩劫。”  
  
“不，”提姆烦躁地揉了揉头发，“但他们不姓韦恩，而且他们扮演的不是一个没用的花瓶。我得像个惊吓过度的小孩子一样躲避摄像头，我受够了。他们只是想看我出丑，然后言辞激烈地抨击韦恩家的教育。”  
  
“但你本来就是未成年，这是正常反应。”杰森开始有了那么一点同情心，对这种富家子弟可是头一遭。  
  
提姆看了他一眼：“你现在还这么认为？和那些没有眼力见的媒体一样觉得我只是个未成年？”  
  
“这是你自己的选择，”看来提姆不会那么容易走出这个屋子，杰森叹口气，开始替提姆收拾散落在沙发上和纸箱上的便条、笔和纸张一类的东西。真没想到短短几个小时里提姆能把他的新家搞得一团糟，“你不能又想寻求认同感，又想躲开这种嘈杂的环境过着安逸的生活。”  
  
“……我没想。”提姆的气势不是很足，尤其在他发现杰森已经把他的东西收拾好的时候，提姆闭上了嘴。  
  
杰森觉得他还有话要说，但提姆只是沉默着接过了自己的背包。  
  
“你敢在我面前露出你的本来能力，是因为我对你们那个世界没有威胁吗？”  
  
提姆结束沉默，冷笑一声：“说得好像你不属于哥谭一样，”接着他耸耸肩，“因为我调查过你，你不像是会为了钱向媒体披露‘提摩西真实面貌’的人，而且极端厌恶那些尔虞我诈，是吧？我只是赌了一把。”  
  
“你说的没错，还有一点，除非有任务，否则不愿意与你们接触。”杰森板着提姆肩膀用力，将他转了个圈背对自己，“如果你没有什么要说的了，可以回去继续当你的韦恩少爷。”  
  
提姆的肩膀和他的唇线绷得一样直，良久才不情不愿地偏过脑袋：“这家芝士蛋糕真好吃。”  
  
杰森无奈地又伸手取过一个蛋糕塞给他：“一个月后见。”  
  
“……不会这么久。”提姆小声嘟囔道。  


**  
这句话一周后就应验了。  
  
杰森在那之后又特地通过提姆之前建立的线路警告他不要再试图监控他，然后切断了和这位韦恩家假扮花瓶的联系，只是隔两天打开娱乐新闻确保这小子有好好活着。  
  
今天清晨，杰森窝在柔软沙发里享受难得的清净，他刚刚刚结束了任务，没有什么来自不同阵营敌人的威胁和追杀，也没有需要发愁的琐事，几所处于保护下的孤儿院一切都正常。杰森滑开手机，几乎是习惯性地跳转到娱乐新闻页面。  
  
几个大字突兀映入眼中，杰森手指一顿。  
  
“提摩西·韦恩今早疑似被绑架。”  
  
……那小子？  
  
下方的报道他已经没有耐心看下去了，杰森立刻站起身，从桌子上烤好的一盘面包中叼起一个就走。他拽下墙上挂着的皮夹克，将手枪和几枚子弹藏在身上，袖口内侧有个暗袋，杰森选了把匕首收进去。  
  
他妈的韦恩。  
  
杰森骂了一声，但他自己也不清楚是在骂谁，骂提姆吗？还是那个连自己儿子都保护不好的布鲁斯·韦恩？或许他只是单纯表达对这一姓氏给自己带来麻烦的不满。  
  
直到出了门他才点开新闻细看。媒体报道提摩西失踪的地点是在离韦恩大厦两条街道的地方，杰森暗自思索，这地方有点耳熟。  
  
他戴上墨镜稍稍遮盖容貌，拦了一辆出租车迅速前往那个地方，路上飞快地查阅着各大报社整理出来的消息。信息源太多，甚至有的消息之间互相矛盾。杰森烦躁地看完一个又一个简讯，除了这个有明确目击证人指明的地点外毫无进展。  
  
他突然想起那天自己说过的话。“你不能又想寻求认同感，又想躲开这种嘈杂的环境过着安逸的生活……”听听，多混蛋啊，就好像他在劝说提姆，别缩起来，快去被绑架，被勒索……这个时候杰森才发觉自己对这个小少爷的处境一无所知。如果一个人在竞争对手眼里又有钱又聪明，却偏偏手无缚鸡之力，他会引来什么？那么如果他刻意隐藏自己，变成一个花瓶来躲过这些视线，在绑匪眼中又是什么样子？   
  
喇叭声把他拉回到哥谭，杰森眨了两下眼甩去脑海中多余的想法，等下了车看清周围环境他才恍然大悟。  
  
路边处摆放着一台自动贩卖机，杰森扯下墨镜，眼珠转动来回张望，这正是那晚谈判的街道。  
  
他的西装遮着提姆脑袋，然后和人商讨一场关于他的买卖的那晚。  
  
杰森慢慢走在这条路上。他应该早点发觉，那伙人不是什么善茬，在他拒绝时对方那句“你会后悔的”就足够说明问题，只可惜杰森又犯了低估对手的毛病。他没能早点预见这一切，是他把提姆当作诱人的靶子，再把他推向火坑。  
  
杰森在贩卖机前来回踱步，试图找到丁点踪迹。  
  
他对这个黑帮团体的了解仅限生意往来，他们合作过一两次，对方的首领短暂当过一阵子他的雇主，就那几次速战速决的合作来说他对这群人的印象只停留在雷厉风行和睚呲必报，他们的交流有专人负责，杰森对他们的老窝完全没兴趣也不知情。  
  
……没什么有用的信息。  
  
杰森烦躁地揉了揉头发，如果有可能的话他实在不想求助他人，尤其是杰森关系网上有能力做到这一点的那个人。但提姆此刻生死未卜，每一秒过去都会更加危险一点。  
  
杰森顿了很久才站在太阳底下拨通了电话，做好会被对方嘲笑以及事后问东问西的准备。  
  
“迪克，帮我联系先知。”  


**   
好吧，杰森单枪匹马地闯进去可不是什么好主意。他捏紧了手中的匕首，大衣里藏着的手枪火力可不强，机会只有一次。  
  
他观察着对方阵营，两名守在出口……看样子正经的出入口只有那扇门了；一人在暗处拿着手机和谁交流着，杰森从这人表情上推断电话对面是他们的上级；三位绑匪端着步枪徘徊在提姆周围，看起来只有他们配备了武器，应该是这次行动中的领头羊；另外有两名坐在四周散落的纸箱上，表现出来的警惕性并不高；而提姆，他可怜的目标，双手被绑在身后，头无力地低垂到胸口，整个人蜷缩在一起被丢到地上，杰森可以想象泥土是怎样弄脏弄乱了他的发丝。如果不是提姆的胸口还在剧烈起伏杰森几乎要以为他已经死在了折磨之下。  
  
杰森收回探出的半个身子。不算难办，敌人数量不多不少，可能他免不了断几根肋骨，但他有七成的把握两人都可以活着出来。  
  
首先要吸引他们的注意力。  
  
这些人在安静空旷的场地来回踱步，门外突然发出一声闷响，像是有什么东西从房顶掉下来，在这样的环境中犹如爆破，吸引了所有人的目光。  
  
几人面面相觑，提姆周围拿着枪的其中一人对着门口大声吼着，要求门口值守人员去一探究竟，但一分钟过去，那名被派去的同伴迟迟未归，剩下的人像一尊尊雕塑一样瞪着门口。  
  
有情况发生。  
  
这个念头让所有人肩膀绷紧，刚才命令同伴的绑匪皱起了眉，持枪的三人交换了下目光，其中一人慢慢走到门口，毫不犹豫地把另一个守门的同伴拽到跟前当人肉挡板，小心翼翼地探出脑袋。  
  
“……马克？你在外面吗？”  
  
“你们该过来看看。”一声像又不像他们消失的那名同伴的声音在耳后响起，二人下意识转头。  
  
“什么——”  
  
杰森双手把他们的惊呼堵在掌心里，抬脚踹向其中一人的腹部，让他直接摔在同伴身上，再迅速捡起那人摔落的枪指向地上躺着的人，与此同时他的耳朵捕捉到子弹上膛的声音。  
  
他暴露在了视线当中，屋子内剩余的两名持枪绑匪不约而同地把黑洞洞的枪口对准了杰森。  
  
“……你是谁！”  
  
烂俗的场面，杰森没打算追究这个，毕竟这群人看起来也是组织底层不值得对付的小喽啰，就冲他们还在与他周旋而不是直接一枪崩了杰森脑袋这一点来看，他们之间也有丁点儿情谊在。杰森踹了踹因为撞击而在地上哼唧的两个人，冲着屋内喊话：“我知道这是笔不公平的交易，你们脚下躺着的人要值钱得多，但还是——交换，怎么样？”  
  
屋内人毫不意外地发出一声冷笑，杰森准备好了对方会拒绝的反应，但没想到他们会直接开枪，当对方的子弹射过来时他才狼狈地侧过身堪堪躲开。  
  
“很粗鲁的方式，直接来对吧？”杰森顺势弯腰从身侧拿出枪，抬腕瞬息之间射中对面其中一人的手腕，迫使对方丢掉武器，“抱歉，枪法不精，下次直接朝心脏那里——”  
  
杰森脚下的人突然开始哼哼唧唧，有恢复过来的趋势，杰森直接拽着这人后领提起来，时机精妙地挡了一波子弹，再丢下被打得像是马蜂窝一样的绑匪，举着枪缓步踏入建筑中。  
  
所有人都沉默不语。从人数来看这本该是一边倒的局面，但他们知道这是红头罩，在哥谭地下小有名气的雇佣兵，他们不清楚此刻红头罩是单打独斗还是为人工作，这让几个在黑帮中没什么实权的绑匪犹疑不定。  
  
杰森抓住了这一点，他尽力表现得轻松，用一把抢来的枪和匆忙从家带走的小手枪跟一帮人形成对峙局面。  
  
“你们是‘地下城’派来的，对吧？我曾为你们工作过。”杰森坦荡地朝前迈步，这样的气势轻易哄骗住了对方，剩下两个拿枪的彼此对视一眼。红头罩……的确为他们帮派工作过。这是句暗示，几人绞尽脑汁思索最近帮派又树立了什么对手，然后不约而同神色一变。  
  
得到这个效果就已经足够了。杰森刚才检查过抢来的那把枪，里面只有一发子弹，如果直接正面冲突他可占不到什么好处。  
  
“如果这时候你们把这孩子交给我，我可以当作没有遇见你们。”杰森淡淡开口。  
  
持枪的绑匪看样子已经快到了对峙中心理防线的边缘，他们对视一眼，似乎是下定了决心，对着杰森扣动了扳机。  
  
在他们有所动作的那一刻杰森就已经察觉到了，他猛地上身后仰，同时膝盖下沉朝前倾倒，躲过这两发子弹倒不是什么难事，他的目的就是要引诱对方浪费子弹，而目前看来他成功了。  
  
当第一次攻击失败后这些绑匪就慌了手脚，有人大吼一声“一起上”，所有人一窝蜂涌上去，杰森用自己的枪轻松甩了两发子弹将冲在最前面的两名打手的膝盖骨打碎，但奈何对方人数众多，他的二轮攻击因为胳膊被从旁边冲出来的绑匪一把抱住，失了准头打在墙上，下一秒他失去了保护的小腹被一人狠狠踢了一脚，力道之大直接将他踢飞在身后的柱子上。  
  
这一下打得可真够狠。杰森吐出血沫，他抬头望向四周，猛地发现提姆就在离他不到四米远的距离，此刻那些愚蠢的绑匪们一门心思在他身上，鲜少有人关注他们的人质。  
  
这让杰森疑惑，这群人看起来实在太业余，和他印象中的“地下城”平均水平不太一样。  
  
他慢慢站起身，经过刚才的一轮混战，他满意地听到敌方相继打出空弹的声音，于是杰森也丢掉没了子弹的枪，紧握一把匕首，盯着面前同样气喘吁吁的剩余几个人，眼角余光一直放在提姆身上。  
  
“我给过你们机会了。”  


***  
提姆是被尖叫声吵醒的。  
  
清醒过来的一瞬间他痛苦地捂住脑袋，天旋地转般的眩晕感袭来，缓了几秒钟没那么想吐后，提姆慢慢睁开眼睛。  
  
四周是空旷的、类似仓库一样的东西，他靠在柱子上，等待着空气经过肺部。  
  
思考，提姆，发生了什么。他咬着牙支撑自己转动脖颈，在看到人影的同时痛呼声和求饶声响起，警惕性让他不敢有多余动作，只能装作自己仍旧在昏迷。尽快思考，提姆……  
  
他是在经过某条街道时被人敲晕的。那种打击的痛感真实浮现了出来，提姆尝试着伸手碰了碰脑袋，果不其然，一个鼓起的包燃烧着他的神经。他为什么会去那条街道？而且还是形影单只——随行保镖被他强硬驱散，这真是个大胆的举动。回想一下，提姆，你看到了什么……一群人。他看到了一群无所事事的人，他听到了某些黑暗中的计划，听到了他自己的名字。然后他本该安静地转身，掌握信息就足够了，贸然闯入不在计划中。但他听到了另外的名字。  
  
——如果红头罩不肯交出那小子，我们有的是办法。  
  
——那几家孤儿院打点好了吧？  
  
记忆中最后的画面里，提姆安静地出现在那群人身后。  
  
  
  
  
  
……  
  
…………  
  
嘶，真的有点疼。提姆揉了揉脑袋，再次艰难转过身，挪动屁股，勉强能看见背对着他的红头罩。地上散乱地躺着一些人，还有一些喷溅的血迹，提姆倚靠的这根柱子周围血腥味也很重，在他昏迷的时间里发生了什么一眼便知。他站出来的那一刻什么都没有想，自己的人身安全、后续计划、备用方案来不及到达脑海里，但潜意识中的确出现了后援的身影——不是保镖，他的希望寄托于只有几面之缘的、另一位同样想取自己性命的雇佣兵。  
  
提姆靠着柱子调整呼吸，紧绷的肩膀放松下来。判断正确，他赌赢了。提姆在杰森到来之前活了下来，而这个雇佣兵也成功找到了他。这实在是个非常不明智的举动，杰森身上还有太多不确定因素，提姆对他的了解本不足以把杰森划分在救援人选中，但他只是……这么做了。  
  
杰森身上有大大小小的几处伤口，没有伤到要害，但起身还是有些吃力。他盘腿坐在地上，面前是被揍得留有一口气的绑匪。  
  
“够大胆啊，想动韦恩家的独子。谁指使你们策划出这种蠢爆了的绑架行动？”  
  
“……我们帮派的接头人员和你谈判失败，这件事被我们知道了。”绑匪虚弱地发出求饶声音，局势已经很明朗，看来他也是个审时度势的人，“我们几个想试着……如果得到筹码和你谈判，至少也能得到一些好处。”  
  
杰森冷笑：“筹码？然后呢？”  
  
“商量到一半的时候这小子闯进来了……”  
  
杰森皱着眉“啧”了一声，既然提到了这个麻烦的总裁，就转头去看被他丢在一边的提姆，在看到对方不知何时醒过来、挪了窝还朝着这里仿佛看戏一样的动作时气得够呛：“有你这样添麻烦的吗，主动给敌人送礼物？”  
  
提姆很想白他一眼，可惜现在实在没什么力气。他撑着地面站起来，除了脑袋疼痛之外身上倒没添加什么伤口，看起来杰森比他这个人质更为狼狈。  
  
“如果有选择我才不会站出来……”他嘟囔一句，拖着步子来到杰森身边，伸直胳膊搭在杰森肩膀上，目光盯着面前苟延残喘的绑匪，“你该问问他们打算对那些孤儿院做什么。”  
  
杰森身子一顿，迅速收回落在提姆身上的责备目光，回过头睁大眼睛，几乎可以直接用眼神杀死躺在地上的人，后者喉咙里发出绝望的“咕”声，这一刻他真真切切感受到了红头罩对于他的底线有多么看重，他们不该触到那片逆鳞。绑匪艰难地抬头看了看面无表情的提姆，杰森身上的愤怒几乎具象化地覆盖在他身上，他绝望地闭上眼。  
  
压迫感袭来，彻底宣告这次行动的失败。  


****  
“所以你真的根据我留给你的信息找到了我？”提姆和杰森互相搀扶着从仓库里走出来，监控和一切能追查到他们的手段都被那群绑匪们率先破坏掉了，倒给他们省了不少事。  
  
杰森明显停了一下，提姆跟着他停住，然后两人继续慢慢移动步子。杰森发出敷衍的回应：“……嗯。”  
  
“……你根本就没发现对吧。”提姆终于补上了他的白眼，“当时我的东西全在保镖那里，全身上下能识别身份的只有那天为了宴会带上的戒指，我把它丢在了那台自动贩卖机旁边，就是那天我们站着的地方。”  
  
杰森欲言又止，止言又欲。  
  
“……你也没发现我那天戴了什么样的戒指？”  
  
杰森点点头。  
  
“……”  
  
“我有任务在身，而且你们每个人都带着大大小小的首饰，我不可能认得出来吧！”  
  
提姆无言，决定放弃和他争论这种事，他小心地扶着杰森到了一条小巷的出口，再往外走就是那条街道了。二人停了下来，提姆检查了对方的伤势，不过杰森觉得他就是在装模做样。  
  
“不管怎么说，这次没有你的话我不会活着出来，谢谢你。”  
  
杰森沉默了一下，捏了捏提姆肩膀，看起来甚至有些不好意思：“你也帮我保护了那些孤儿院。我之前……没有想到你会做这种事，我以为你只是单纯地爱惹麻烦上身。”  
  
当然爱惹麻烦这点要存疑，暂时还不能去除。杰森在心里补充道。然后不出意料看到了提姆得逞的、让人无奈的微笑。  
  
这感觉实在不对劲，杰森内心的警报器疯狂地响了起来。不能这样接触目标——他在看到提姆被绑架的新闻后一时头热跑来救援，这可以解释成提姆是他的猎物，杰森不允许其他人抢他的工作——但事情发展到现在已经偏离了既定轨道，他对提姆产生的想法越多、交集越多……就会越了解他，该死，没必要做到这一步。  
  
“你以为我是怎样的人，见死不救的类型吗？”  
  
但提姆没有得到回答，对话戛然而止。作为对这句话的回应，杰森不动声色地松开了手，提姆不会听到他内心的挣扎，对杰森突如其来的冷淡态度，提姆全部的应对方式就是盯着他看，然后跟着闭上嘴。  
  
气氛一时变得僵硬起来。  
  
已经可以看到零星人影了，提姆松开搀扶着杰森的手，确定杰森真的没什么话想说了，才朝前走了两步，回归他韦恩代理总裁的生活，去面对镜头接受一长串的问题。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

杰森站在墙边，用笔在日历上划去一道。  
  
距离提姆的十八岁生日还有十天。  
  
上次绑架事件之后，杰森专程找到“地下城”的接线人员，态度平和、语调委婉地进行了一番杀伤性十足的威胁，如果对方真的想要在哥谭发展，最好不要在他的底线上一次次游走。至于韦恩家的小子，杰森不介意和他们找来的其他同行来一场争夺战，但他们最好能确保一次性彻底毁灭杰森，否则这就是个堂而皇之的树敌行为，杰森将会把“地下城”从他的雇主名单中永远划去。  
  
两天过后对方发来答复，明面上表示放弃行动，寻求将来继续合作。  
  
杰森收到后冷笑一声，他不相信这样的大型帮派真的打算偃旗息鼓，但至少最近太平了。暗流总会存在，表面上的风平浪静也很难得。  
  
他已经好几天没有和提姆联系，杰森回归了正常的生活，只是每天清晨倒计时的时候短暂想起对方。  
  
现在他越来越确定和提姆分开前那种奇异的心情只是偶然，他对这位几乎是萍水相逢的人不存在什么感情，也不会因为对方一次站出来保护孤儿院的行为就对提姆彻底改观——  
  
他可以下得去手。没什么理由让他对接到的任务反悔。  


*  
当杰森又一次转身然后发现沙发上凭空多了一个人时几乎要爆粗口，他凭借对突发事件多年的处理经验才没有直接把手中的锅铲扔出去，但还是愤怒地摆出下一秒真的会那么做的架势。  
  
擅闯者安静又乖巧地盘腿坐在沙发上，尽管只要他一动起来这两个形容词就会立刻失效。提姆看着杰森，又看看他手中的锅铲，露出想笑又怕进一步惹怒杰森的表情，看起来憋得很辛苦。  
  
杰森深呼吸，慢慢放下唯一的武器：“你是怎么进来的？”  
  
“从正门，你没有锁。”  
  
“我锁了。白天我从不敞开大门。”  
  
“不，你真的没有锁。”  
  
“几分钟前我才经过客厅，门是锁着的。”  
  
提姆“咦”了一声：“那我是怎么进来的？”  
  
杰森闭了闭眼：“我还可以让你神不知鬼不觉地出去，想不想试试？”  
  
“……免了，”提姆跳下来，从背包里取出便携式电脑，不等杰森阻拦就继续说道，“嗯……你可以继续去做饭，我会保持安静，你不会察觉到这屋子里多了一个人。”  
  
“事实上是我可以，你的存在感太强烈了，甚至能掩盖烤肉饼的味道。”  
  
提姆在听到烤肉饼这几个字的时候精神振奋了一下，他清清嗓子：“别对我抱有那么大的敌意，我以为自从上次事件过后我们关系更进了一步。”  
  
这句话勾起杰森那些纠结的念头，他用说服自己无数遍的句子苍白地反驳：“我永远不会对目标产生什么感情。”  
  
提姆又一次微笑起来，这让杰森有种被看穿的错觉。  
  
“……我对你没什么了解，也没有想要了解的欲望，你对我来说只是十天之后的一个目标，仅此而已。”  
  
和上次沉默的提姆不同，这次他眨了眨眼，看起来轻松且不在意：“你对我来说也只是一个观察目标，是我不想面对镜头时的一个落脚点，何必绷得这么紧呢，雇佣兵先生？”  
  
……这是个大麻烦。杰森对提姆的到来进行重新评估，但现在他有更要紧的事情做，腌制好的肉饼再过一段时间就没这么新鲜了。  
  
他冲提姆挥舞了两下锅铲，然后自己也不得不承认这个动作过于滑稽，逼自己咬着牙原谅了对面哈哈大笑的提姆。  


**  
“如果这次你依旧给不出让我把你留下的理由，这就是你最后的午餐。”杰森忍痛推过去一片淋了酱汁的肉饼，然后有点自豪地看着提姆双眼放光。  
  
“这次真的有重要的事。”提姆说完了开场白就抛下杰森，直到杰森盯着他咬下好几口，并且越来越像要直接把他扔出去，提姆这才鼓着腮帮子停下来。杰森不知道作为一个镜头前的万人迷小少爷，这小子是怎么能在吃饭的时候把自己搞得这么狼狈，看起来像是完全没吃过美食一样愧对韦恩这个名号。  
  
提姆咽下口中的食物：“我需要你陪我去参加舞会，像上次——”  
  
“我拒绝。”杰森立刻跟上。  
  
提姆看起来不紧不慢，他从盘子里又叉起一块土豆：“如果这算工作范畴呢，雇佣兵先生？”  
  
“给十天后要被我杀死的目标打工？可以，但没必要这么做。我不缺这一件任务，也不想和你再有任何交集。”  
  
“我不知道你为什么这么抗拒，杰森，你在怕什么？了解目标之后就下不去手吗，和我接触了几面——最后一天就没办法杀掉我了？”  
  
杰森危险地眯起眼，他真的想直接把提姆绑起来，直到他过完生日之前都再也无法像这样戳别人痛处。  
  
提姆站起身，双手支撑在桌子上朝前倾，和杰森仅有一小节手臂的距离。他露出胜券在握的微笑：“那么这场游戏还没让我热身就结束了。”  
  
几秒钟的沉默时间像糖浆一样裹在周身令人不快，杰森和提姆对视着，互相能读懂的部分少之又少，比起博弈他们似乎更像只是单纯望着彼此，杰森甚至这才发现提姆的黑眼圈有多么严重。  
  
“激将法？我还期待着你出点更高级的招式。”杰森最终冷笑一声。  
  
提姆看起来完全没有计谋被戳穿后的挫败，他坚持道：“答应吧，我还想继续吃肉饼和烤土豆。”  
  
“……我的业务范围不包括临时舞伴，去满足你无聊的社交欲。”  
  
提姆停顿几秒叹口气，重新坐下来：“我只是想测试一下我们的默契，或者说信任一类的东西。好吧，这和那天的宴会不同，根本没有社交成分，我只是——需要去收集一点情报，远程操控得到的信息太少了，我必须近距离碰到他们的电脑，这个宴会是最好的掩护方式。”  
  
杰森有种无力的感觉：“你早点说啊！你早点说这是有目的——”  
  
“——你就会答应我吗？”提姆接上后半句，用问句的方式。  
  
“我……”杰森卡住话头，猛然发现目前为止的对话全被提姆所掌控，他有点不安地换了个话题，“你要做什么？打击你们的竞争对手、盗取商业机密，还是销毁对你们不利的证据？”  
  
“有时候我不知道你是真的对我不了解还是故意这么做。我可不是为了我自己，还记得那个绑架我的帮派吗？我这次的目标是他们，所谓的礼尚往来。”  
  
杰森一脸复杂地看着提姆，这名小总裁用不符合脸上表情的语气说着记仇的句子：“我以为那件事已经结束了，原来他们也会去那种地方，还被你盯上了。”  
  
“怎么样，要不要见证一下我是怎么复仇的？”  
  
尽管这件事引起了他极大的兴趣，但杰森实在不想和提姆共同行动，呆在一起意味着更多的接触、更深的了解、更强烈的感情……该死，提姆说得没错，杰森对十天后的行动开始有那么一点担心了。  
  
他盯着提姆的脸，试图找到能说服他答应的蛛丝马迹，但提姆就只是静静等待着，仿佛杰森的回答是什么他都可以接受……前提是会记仇。  
  
“……你对莫名其妙的事真的很有自信。”  
  
在他妥协的下一秒提姆就眼前一亮：“我去帮你准备合身的西装！”  
  
杰森绝望地闭上眼：“把嘴边的酱汁擦干净。以及，对，没错，刚才你看起来很有气势地威胁我时嘴边有酱汁。”  


***  
这是杰森第二次以宴会搭档的形式入场了，一回生二回熟，尽管他实在不怎么想习惯整个流程。提姆又换上了他那副迷人无害的面孔，没人知道刚和他们笑着打招呼的小总裁胸口处藏了什么微型装置——供今晚的行动使用。  
  
“我绝对、绝对，不会在旁边搭腔的，韦恩少爷。”杰森咬着牙，在四下无人的时刻抓住机会一字一顿地表明态度。  
  
“但你现在是我的搭档——”提姆挽着杰森胳膊保持着微笑，没人会发现这里正在进行一场争执，“如果你全程像个木头人一样，大家会觉得提摩西·韦恩的品味也不过如此。”  
  
杰森想了想提姆电脑上的那些各种品牌的食品包装贴纸：“本来就不过如此。”  
  
提姆掐住杰森的手臂内侧。  
  
“嘶——而且你说过我只是来看你的复仇计划，可没提到让我跟着你再演一场戏。”  
  
“这不是找个有经验的演员更划算吗？”  
  
杰森在红色面具之下瞪着提姆，不过毫无杀伤力。  
  
提姆眨眨眼，重新调整面部表情：“……有人来了，杰森，”他曲起胳膊肘使劲撞击着可怜搭档的小腹，后者痛呼一声，“快，微笑。”  
  
谁能微笑得出来啊！  
  
杰森来不及再和提姆争论，他冒着被发现的危险扯起嘴角，尽最大努力在来人面前装出一副应付自如的摸样，并且闭上嘴，决定叛逆地当一个木头人。  
  
最开始的寒暄没他什么事，杰森心安理得在旁边沉默着，有一搭没一搭地听着提姆那些虚伪的客套话。他借由面具遮掩，堂而皇之地盯着提姆看，观察这小子每一个表情变换——真丰富啊，被迫做出一副感兴趣的样子看起来也挺辛苦的。  
  
“——我在那边的时候就听到他们在谈论你这位舞伴了。”  
  
杰森浑身一抖。糟糕，对话中已经出现他了。他看着提姆，刚才有多庆幸面具遮着他的表情，现在就有多懊悔提姆看不到他的呲牙咧嘴。  
  
——「别提到我，该死，我不想应付这种局面，听到了吗！」  
  
提姆了然地冲杰森微笑，纯良又欢快：“和这位先生打个招呼吧，杰森？”  
  
——「操，你还叫我的名字？！」  
  
杰森的嘴角已经僵硬得快抽搐了，他深呼吸，冲一脸好奇的男人轻轻弯腰：“……您好，我是提摩西先生今晚的宴会搭档，叫我杰森就可以了。”  
  
果不其然地听见提姆一声憋不住的轻笑。  
  
男人笨拙地跟着点了点头，用羡慕年轻人的目光看了看提姆，又抬头看了看站姿挺拔的杰森，突然在后者腰部重重拍了两下：“这么憋着干什么！韦恩先生能选择你当今晚的搭档一定证明了你是个有能力的家伙，快来——快来和韦恩先生站在一起！”  
  
杰森猝不及防被连推带拽地扔到提姆身边，看样子提姆也是毫无准备，笑容还僵在脸上就踉跄着和冲过来的杰森抱了个满怀。两个人大眼瞪小眼对视了几秒，猛地弹跳开。  
  
提姆皱着眉头摸了摸耳朵。  
  
男人没看懂发生了什么，只当作是年轻人之间害羞的表现，连连摇头，同时关切地搓搓手，周身都飘着八卦的味道：“哎呀……难得见到这么一对般配的伴侣，韦恩先生眼光真不错啊！”  
  
提姆应付社交的能力突然就直线下降，他支支吾吾了一阵才勉强找回状态，摸摸鼻子露出恰到好处的羞涩：“您说笑了……谢谢您的赞赏，我和杰——呃，和杰先走一步，不妨碍您享受今晚的宴会了。”  
  
杰森还呆立在原地，被提姆一把拉住手腕转身就走，身后男人的目光几乎灼伤了他们。  
  
——「天啊。」  
  
——「……天啊。」  


****  
“‘杰’？你认真的？”  
  
他们走出很长一段距离才停下来，一路上二人都没有说话，杰森好不容易找回舌头，他皱着眉重复几分钟前得到的新称呼。  
  
“我说过很多遍你可以叫我提姆，如果这还不能满足你——我曾被人叫过提米。”  
  
杰森配合地表现出生理性不适，提姆紧绷的肩膀松下来，二人之间奇怪的气氛终于缓和了一点。  
  
“——我们该干正事了，公主。”  
  
提姆头顶接连问号：“你叫我什么？”  
  
“刚才那位听上去像是把我当成了保护你的王子之类，我得尽职尽责。”杰森终于从提姆表情上看到了裂痕，或许是气氛使然，或许是刚才那个乱七八糟的拥抱让他不自觉踏出一步，他看着提姆迷茫又带着愠怒、无奈和其他精彩情绪的样子心满意足地笑起来：“嘿，‘别这么绷着脸’，你的商业伙伴这么劝过。”  
  
看提姆无法应对状况的机会可不多，杰森将他每一个表情都看在眼里。  
  
提姆最后不满地扭过头背对他的搭档，现在他们在一处较为隐蔽的地方，偶尔有服务生端着盘子经过这里，即使被人撞见他们也有很好的理由——鉴于杰森这个尴尬而又不得不接受的身份。  
  
“我刚才特地观察过，目标很容易接近，他带着电脑来可能是需要交易，这年头不相信移动硬盘的人也太傻了。”  
  
杰森完全不明白提姆冷笑的含义，这个怪胎技术狂。  
  
“——总之我只需要接近他的电脑，将这个程序拷贝上去，然后等待自动解析，大概只需要半分钟。如果一切顺利的话，他必须有一两分钟的时间完全注意不到他的电脑包……唔，从进场到现在一直提在他手里的那个。”  
  
杰森跟着他的视线轻易找到了目标。他们的行动说简单也不算很简单，问题是该如何引开这个人？  
  
提姆稍稍沉思了一下：“杰森，你去舞池中央跳舞。”  
  
被点到名的人面无表情地忽视他。  
  
最终他们决定先想办法靠近那个人。提姆轻咳一声，抬起手臂，杰森咬着牙挽上去——实在太奇怪了，他第一百零八遍在内心敲起关于提姆的警钟，再强硬地关掉。  
  
这个宴会和上一个并无本质区别，杰森谨慎地四下查看，在快要接近目标时伸手拦住了提姆。  
  
他朝前方扬扬下巴示意提姆注意，目标周围出现了另一个人，看起来正是他此次交易行动的接头人。这两个人对视着点了点头，似乎还说了什么暗号，接着一起往角落里走去。  
  
“我们只能这样，”提姆拽着杰森的西装袖口，“当他们进行交易的时候需要打开电脑，那是我最好的时机——但也是最危险的，我可以凭借旁边的植物短暂遮掩一下，将程序拷贝上去只需要几秒钟，接着在他们身边转悠一分钟就可以了，这期间还是需要你——嗯……你可以装作认错人，或是什么又蠢又让人没有防备的理由吸引他们。”  
  
杰森无言地点点头，已经懒得再说——你只是想找个苦力才把我拉来的，美其名曰见证你的复仇。  
  
目标已经边和人攀谈边在角落里打开了电脑，提姆松开杰森，没等他的搭档准备好就率先从侧后方走过去，他和目标之间隔着一盆巨大的观赏性植物。杰森眼睁睁看着提姆先行一步，也迅速跟了上去，思考了几秒钟该如何挑起话头而不被对方察觉。但他刚刚走进目标的视线，后者在瞥到他时突然愣住。  
  
这个反应也让杰森愣住，他停下脚步，余光快速扫了一眼后方的提姆——很好，这个机会主义者已经借目标短暂盯着杰森的时候手腕一转将设备插入到了对方电脑里，整个动作悄无声息地进行着。杰森收回目光。  
  
然后他就看到了面前目标由惊转怒的过程：“……红头罩？！”  
  
杰森噎住，万万没想到带着这么个鬼面具对方也能认出他来，不过看目标的语气和态度——认出来可没什么好事。  
  
他皱着眉：“我认识你吗？”  
  
对面咬着牙恶狠狠，根本不用杰森做什么，他的注意力就已经被尽数吸引：“你这个杀人不眨眼的魔鬼——”  
  
杰森当场眨了眨眼，证明自己不是这种魔鬼。  
  
“我不知道这里面有什么误会，先生，但我可不是你说的这种人。”  
  
提姆在身后冲他比了个OK的手势，程序已经导入，接下来是半分钟的自动解析时间。  
  
在场的另一名男人对现在的局势一头雾水，他只是来和“地下城”做笔交易……为什么红头罩会出现在这里？他的——哦操。  
  
男人猛地转过身，他们的电脑！  
  
一切都发生在电光火石之间，提姆的手刚刚离开键盘，还没来得及后撤退入植物的阴影中。男人的视线突然对着他，接着他们的目标也反应过来了……糟糕。提姆瞥了一眼屏幕，还有十几秒。他肩膀紧缩了一下，已经做好抢夺电脑迅速开溜的准备。冷静，提姆，你有后备计划。如果速度足够快，逃进旁边的走廊中，那里有一小节距离是没有灯的，躲进去就是敌明我暗——  
  
一瞬间中提姆已经做足了准备，他的手指伸向电脑。  
  
“提米？”  
  
杰森带着急促又惊喜的呼喊让他愣在原地——让所有人都愣住。提姆伸出来的手在空中尴尬地举着。杰森·陶德在做什么？！这下子他不能出其不意地得到电脑了！  
  
提姆恼怒地瞪着杰森，眼睁睁看着他越过那两个无措的目标，一步步向自己走过来，就仿佛真的是找寻很久才找到他，目光中带着赤裸的、不加掩饰的欢喜。  
  
仿佛中了什么魔力，提姆愣在原地大脑一片空白。他应该在这种危机关头迅速反应过来才对……杰森走到了他面前，一把拽住提姆抬起来的手腕，然后弯腰凑过来，在提姆傻站着的时候、在身后两个人呆若木鸡的目光中，托着提姆的脑袋吻了上去。  
  
在接触到杰森的嘴唇时提姆发觉——他在犹豫。  
  
杰森演着一个热情大胆的情人形象，在众目睽睽中迎面走向提姆，然后不由分说亲吻他——但真正碰到提姆时仍旧在犹豫。他克制着自己的动作，小心翼翼碾着提姆的唇。  
  
提姆的理解能力和这个吻一同姗姗来迟，这的确是上好的对策。提姆还有心情越过杰森的肩膀观察其他人的反应。那两个人看起来完全没了主意，束手束脚地在原地，朝他们不断发射烦躁的、震惊的视线，看起来短暂遗忘了杰森身躯挡着的电脑。  
  
——「3、2、1……成功了。」  
  
不得不说这一招实在很妙，提姆趁着杰森宽阔的肩膀遮挡目标视线的机会迅速出手拔下设备，与此同时他的另一只手还搂着杰森的脖颈，将自己紧贴上去。  
  
做戏要做足。  
  
提姆尝到了点淡淡的、遮掩不住的烟草味，不知是不是他的错觉，还是杰森常年使用枪支……他们周身萦绕着的还有火药的呛鼻气息，提姆慢慢由被动转为主动，就一个伪装来说，他们吻得太投入了……提姆意识到这个问题，他闭起眼，杰森最好也能意识到。  
  
几秒过后杰森和他分开，提姆气息不稳、心跳过快，这一瞬间的狼狈让杰森轻笑出声。他温柔地抚上提姆耳垂：“别再走散了，提姆。”  
  
身后人看起来无法再忍耐下去，就快要上前气急败坏棒打鸳鸯了：“操……操！你们两个——能不能去其他地方！”  
  
提姆握起拳头放在嘴边轻咳一声，拽住杰森的领带，朝那两个可怜鬼露出无辜的表情：“对不起先生们，打扰了你们的兴致——我们这就离开。”  


*****  
这是他们第二次一路上都一言不发了。  
  
提姆在前面快步走，杰森在身后无奈地跟着，直到他们到达刚才的躲藏点。  
  
“你在生气？”杰森犹豫地开口，因为提姆一旦低下头他就看不太清对方的表情。但他不知道提姆在气什么，那明明就是个挺不错的方法，也达到了想要的结果……杰森抬起手背无意识地蹭过嘴唇，提姆尝起来比他想象中的柔软。  
  
提姆耸动肩膀深呼吸：“……那是我的初吻。”  
  
“——”杰森张口，发现他再次丢掉了舌头。  
  
操……操啊！  
  
“但怎么会？！你的娱乐新闻可是从不间断，你、你——怎么——”  
  
提姆不满地瞪着大惊小怪的杰森：“我从来不需要做到那一步，只要冲别人笑一笑就已经达到效果了，该死的。”  
  
杰森为自己的鲁莽感到懊悔。当下的想法他已经完全记不清了，他只是想要救下提姆，在那种情况下……遵从了他的本心，做出下意识行为。  
  
但提姆如果不愿意呢？  
  
“你在紧张什么？”提姆突然开口，他眨了眨眼，“我没有生气，我们的行动最后还是成功了不是吗？”  
  
杰森看着提姆，完全不明白他到底想说什么。  
  
糟糕的境地，糟糕的时机……更别说对象还是一个要杀了自己的人，被杰森唐突夺了初吻的提姆怎么可能不生气？  
  
提姆看着仍旧在纠结道歉措辞的杰森，叹口气举起刚才命悬一线的小装置：“放心，我现在只在乎这个小家伙。如果不出意外它刚才复制了对方电脑里绝大部分的加密文件，我现在只需要回去进行解密——一场行动中最有趣的部分——然后就可以掌握他们对孤儿院所作所为的证据了。”  
  
提姆提到了孤儿院，杰森神经蓦地紧绷，他焦急地上前半步：“……什么孤儿院？”  
  
“在对他们监听时我发现‘地下城’策划了一场针对你的报复行动，而目标却是你保护的那几所孤儿院。别担心，这文件里有他们具体行动的时间策划，现在放我回去解密——”提姆眼中再次流露出感兴趣的光茫，“——今晚我就能给你信息。”  
  
杰森愣在原地，这才仔细捋了一遍提姆的所作所为。  
  
“我之所以找你，是因为这件事和你有关，也只能让你知道。我没几个信得过且有能力掩护我的朋友，你是最佳人选。”  
  
“但……你为什么要做这些？”杰森再次感到内心炸起奇异的感觉，“这件事和你完全没有关系，像上次一样，你的出手只会给你带来麻烦，你大可以直接告诉我，我完全可以凭自己阻止这场行动。”  
  
“没有信息和计划就让你去送死？嗯……似乎的确可行，如果你死掉了我还能过个安稳的生日。”提姆冲他笑了笑，“别有什么想法，我只是为了孤儿院那些孩子。”  
  
杰森狠狠咬住牙，他看着把玩手中装置露出满意笑容的提姆，突然抬手拽住提姆衣领。剪裁得体的西装立刻皱成一团。  
  
提姆没有表现出什么情绪波动，他平静地面对几乎瞪红了眼的杰森，把装置小心翼翼保护在掌心：“让我猜猜，你现在很纠结——你已经没办法对我下杀手了。”  
  
“……这就是你的逃脱计划？”杰森绝望地捏紧手中布料，丝毫不在意提姆是否会窒息，“做这些事让我感到愧疚、发现你是个好人，然后放过你？”  
  
“我从来不在意这些，目的也与我最后的生死无关。”提姆眨眨眼，在间隙中努力呼吸，“但在生命的最后几天，我和你一起拯救了一群孩子，还得到了一个吻——不是挺值的吗。有没有你我都会这么做。”  
  
杰森松开手，扔下扶着墙剧烈咳嗽的提姆。  
  
“……我仍然会杀掉你，为了钱。我和他们没什么不同。”  
  
“你当然会。”提姆笃定地说。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

提摩西·韦恩的成年生日会办得十分隆重。  
  
从门外看宴会，灯光几乎照亮了整个上空，媒体和凑热闹的市民一起在外围形成包围圈，仿佛这是所与世隔绝的神殿，很难踏进一步。  
  
关于提姆的生日一周前就开始预热，在哥谭警方宣布破除了一起针对孤儿院的犯罪分子活动的下一页新闻上铺天盖地全是韦恩的名号，对富豪阶层的奢靡浪费群众们向来持反对态度，杰森这几天出门时不止一次听到人们谈论起提摩西，用的都是极尽鄙夷的词汇。  
  
夜色完全暗了下来。  
  
距离十二点还有半个小时，而杰森已经在对面的屋顶上逗留了五个小时。他亲眼看着这场宴会是怎么一点点准备好，然后他们的主人公怎样在万众瞩目中登场，他透过望远镜看到提姆那副熟悉的专属笑容，跟在杰森家里看到的麻烦鬼不同、跟提姆讲着他伟大计划时流露出的笑容不同、跟杰森说出仍然会杀了他时平静的微笑不同。  
  
那种笑容毫无灵魂，是杰森第一天看到提姆时厌恶的状态。  
  
他深吸一口气，因为长时间蹲守，腿部变得有些酸麻。  


*  
宴会进行到一半，提姆和所有来宾打了招呼，他有些口干舌燥。  
  
墙上的时钟已经接近零点，但没多少人会注意到。这场宴会的受邀嘉宾都是上流社会顶层势力，所有人忙着寒暄、谈判、用酒精麻痹对方以求达到自己的目的。提姆最后转了一圈，在角落放下他的高脚杯。  
  
他从侧门偷溜了出来。  
  
“我们谈一谈，杰森。”提姆仰头冲着天空——他不知道杰森在哪儿，甚至不知道他有没有来，杰森已经断了所有联系方式，这几日他尝试过寻找这个雇佣兵，这才发现如果对方认真起来，凭提姆的手段是掌控不了他的。  
  
杰森没想着继续躲，毕竟还有十几分钟就到零点了。他悄无声息地出现在提姆面前。  
  
“你还是来遵守约定了吗？”看到人影之后提姆肩膀放松下来，他靠着墙壁，“还有一会儿时间呢，让我多活一秒算一秒吧，把枪收起来。”他盯着杰森看了一会，然后好像突然想到什么似的，“——等等，这意味着无论我现在怎么惹怒你，你都无法对我动手是吗？”  
  
杰森沉默几秒开口：“只是无法杀掉你而已，揍一顿还是可以的。”  
  
“真过分啊！”提姆叹口气，“看来你真的是个冷血无情的杀手。好吧，我承认，有那么一刻我以为你会因为我做过的那些事……我们一起经历过的事而放过我。”  
  
“我从来不是什么好人，你的判断彻底失误。”杰森没有理会提姆，拿出他的枪握在手中，“其实我有点好奇，你所谓的最终逃脱计划到底是什么？”  
  
“嗯……字面意思，跑。”  
  
“……”  
  
杰森放弃再和他多讲一句话了。  
  
提姆站得有点腿酸，他靠着墙蹲下来：“你的枪法真的很准吗？我还没见过你用枪的样子呢。”  
  
“你怎么不问问我保镖去哪里了？我之前期待过你夸我一句不畏惧死亡之类的——”  
  
“其实还是有点遗憾。”  
  
“你知道布鲁斯就快要全球旅行回来了吗？如果回来后发现他的儿子死掉了，他一定会很伤心。”  
  
“天啊，我真的有点不想死了。”  
  
“我就快要卸去代理总裁的职务了，终于不用再面对镜头，明明布鲁斯比我擅长这些。我可以去做喜欢的事，而且不会去打扰你和你的监控器，我发誓。”  
  
“我现在跑的话——留出五分钟时间让我逃跑可以吗？我参加过马拉松，也参加过短跑，我觉得我可以逃掉，真的，如果你给我这个机会。你会给我机会吗？”  
  
夜风将提姆的话语吹得零散，杰森终于开口：“不会。”  
  
提姆得到毫不意外的回答，他撑着膝盖起身。  
  
“那么——杰森，我能得到最后一份生日礼物吗？”  
  
杰森拉上了枪栓，发出清脆声响。  
  
提姆仰着头，他无法看到杰森的表情。身后隔着一堵墙的宴会场地嘈杂声越来越大。他们发现我不见了，提姆想，因为零点快要到来了，我需要站上去讲话和接受祝福。  
  
“第一份成年礼物呢？”  
  
远处悠扬的钟声响起，在奢靡灯光的背后站立着一个雇佣兵和他的目标。他们阴差阳错地呆在一起行动过几次，提姆向他完全展现了在外界遮掩起来的内心。  
  
但杰森从不认为他自己是个好人，他也曾杀过不少好人。杰森将自己当成一个机器人，他对善恶之分有自己的一套见解，他知道自己绝不属于光明正义的那一方。  
  
也绝不会为了提姆改变，杰森锁定的猎物永远无法逃脱。这就是游戏的结局了。  
  
他上前一步，提姆的脑袋撞到墙面上。  
  



	6. Chapter 6

韦恩家的独子失踪了——再一次。  
  
在他成年生日的这一夜，零点钟声过后本该是接受所有人庆祝的时刻，但他的管家、他的保镖们找寻了大半个哥谭，新闻和无用的线索铺天盖地，终于无奈地宣告——  
  
提摩西·德雷克-韦恩失踪了。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点肉渣，番外见XD


	7. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一团乱之后首先要补上一个成人礼。

即使在迪克·格雷森广泛的交际网中，杰森·陶德也是很难对付的那个。  
  
他不按常理出牌，曾经因为不愿遵守某片区域的规定而只身一人与几十名地下犯罪团伙交战，这一战向雇佣兵市场展现了他的能力，代价是在哥谭所能找到的最出色的医生照顾下杰森也整整五天都没有脱离生命危险，直到现在他的小拇指还不能自如弯曲。  
  
但迪克欣赏他对于自己原则的固执，也欣赏他出色的能力，这是迪克答应杰森可以帮忙而不收取费用的原因之一。  
  
……但不代表他能一而再再而三地麻烦自己。  
  
迪克收到杰森“借你的安全屋一用”的讯息，还没有打出“绝对不要像上次那样带什么要被杀掉的小孩藏到我家里来了我还不想被人盯上”的拒绝短信时，敲门声就已经响起。他咬咬牙，认命地跑去开门，并且在看到杰森怀里抱着个年轻男孩儿时差点没昏过去。  
  
“别用那种眼神看我。”  
  
“但是！”  
  
“快让我进去。”  
  
“……可是！！”  
  
迪克在失控的前一秒瞥到了这个男孩儿的脸，他愣在原地，只能任凭杰森饶过他直接进屋。反正这个世界永远不会让人省心，迪克叹口气转身锁上门，回过头时方才生动随和的表情被一脸严肃的皱眉取代，他抱着双臂一动不动，看着杰森小心翼翼地把怀里的男孩儿安置到沙发上。  
  
“韦恩家的？就是上次被绑架、你让我询问小芭的那个孩子？”  
  
“嗯。”杰森没有回头。  
  
迪克吸了口气：“他不是你的目标吗，怎么现在还活着……”他看了看手表，指针已经指向了数字一，“你的效率可没有这么低吧，怎么，红头罩也会有反悔的时刻？”  
  
“你的问题有点多，夜翼。”杰森用惯常的抱怨代替了他此刻不想解释的状态。他并不是针对迪克，只是现在这位雇佣兵本身也有着和迪克一样的疑问，皱着的眉头明确传达了这一点。  
  
于是迪克知趣地耸耸肩，转身去取一些简单日常用品，只用了五分钟就自己把自己打包好，再冲杰森飞起一个中指。看来今晚这间安全屋要被人霸占了，这次他不会这么好心，租金和医药费都要按倍率收取。  
  
直到迪克走出这间屋子杰森才放松下来，他一屁股坐到旁边的单人沙发上，在昏迷的小总裁面前叹了长长一口气，开始缓缓转动大脑，梳理乱成一锅粥的局面。  
  
红头罩为什么没在任务可执行的一小时之内就解决目标？他真的想这么问，扣个扳机而已，他的目标甚至大摇大摆地跑出来给他当靶子。这是有史以来最轻松的任务。天啊，杰森，但你都做了些什么。  
  
他在心里咒骂自己，仰头看看天花板，又不自觉把视线移到沙发上陷入昏迷的人。  
  
——他在钟声响起的那刻举枪对准提姆。  
  
提姆的眼神清澈而平静，从中看不到丝毫慌乱，周围一圈金色灯光让他的表情更加深邃。杰森毫不意外提姆在最后几分钟之内还会保持那副满不在乎的样子，毕竟这是提姆，是镜头之外会和他抢风扇、随意又大胆地闯进他屋子的提姆。杰森不认为提姆能坚信自己不对他下手，这小子可能真的已经做好了觉悟……但代替那颗子弹的是一个吻。  
  
杰森先前积累的否定在最后一刻压缩成翻盘的秤砣，嘴上越是坚定心中越是动摇，在面对钟声时彻底败在了早就等候在预定轨道上的“一念之间”。他食指弯了弯，提姆的眼睫毛跟着动了一下，然后大脑一片空白的杰森放下举着枪的胳膊，在提姆闪烁的目光中朝前走近，用另一只手捏着提姆肩膀、再移动到脆弱的后颈处抚摸。  
  
他垂下脑袋，夺走提姆初吻的经历清晰地在眼前重放，这让杰森轻而易举地找到提姆紧抿着唇角的位置，不由分说地吻上去。他听到了咚的一声，提姆撞在了墙上，发出混着真实惊讶的闷哼。奇异的情绪炸到杰森心脏发麻，一旦开了闸便再也止不住奔泄的洪水，杰森只试探了不到半秒，接着彻底转成攻势，他的亲吻带有强烈掌控欲和宣判的味道，提姆并没有什么余地表达自己，靠在墙上不瘫软下去就已经是极限了，他的后脑甚至摩擦得生疼。  
  
杰森握着枪的手搂住提姆的腰，枪口抵在腰窝上，冰冷的金属透过西装贴着他的肌肤。  
  
提姆只有挺着身子，呼吸急促地仰头配合。杰森咬住了他的唇，提姆想说不用到这一步，他还想留几秒来宣告这场游戏是自己胜利，尽管在他眼里百分之五十的几率根本不算赌盘，他当下的惊讶和劫后重生感都是真实的——杰森没有给他留下任何空余，他强硬地在提姆身上印了标记，碾着柔软而战栗着的唇瓣，把思考的部分留给后来的自己。  
  
他像是生怕其中一方会后悔似的吻了长达一个世纪的时间，直到钟声结束才从梦中醒悟。杰森依旧一言不发，他缓慢地松开提姆，而提姆此刻看起来依旧在梦里，他舌头僵硬，身体不知因惊讶还是恐惧而微微颤抖，杰森透过掌心下的皮肤察觉到了这一点。他等着提姆顺好呼吸，组织好语言，一如既往地当先开口为一切冠个合理状况的人。  
  
“杰——”  
  
雇佣兵抿着唇快速抬掌，给提姆毫无防备的后颈一记手刀，然后沉默着接住陡然瘫软下去的提姆，这才开始祈祷迪克最好就在距离这里最近的安全屋里等着接收一场麻烦。  
  
  
  
  
杰森发觉自己在回忆这场闹剧时，印象最深刻的地方还是亲吻提姆柔软唇瓣的部分，他还能记起那份触感，提姆笨拙地跟着他的动作，默许他的舌尖粗暴地扫过口腔，他把提姆用吻钉在墙上，但杰森敢打赌，这个大胆的小总裁仍旧认为是他胜利了。  
  
在他的心跳速度因亲吻的触感记忆越发加快时，沙发上的受害者发出梦吟般的声音，艰难地挪动脑袋。  
  
这不是他第一次从昏迷中苏醒，提姆从移动时痛感明显的后颈处知晓了这次的受伤位置，他下意识隐藏呼吸，求生本能让他尽可能缩紧肩膀，第一反应是不要让在场的人意识到自己醒了。他用恢复了一半运转功能的大脑思考着发生了什么……然后大片大片包含杰森·陶德的画面迅速涌到眼前。钟声敲响的一瞬、枪支上膛的声音和活着的他自己。  
  
……一个吻。  
  
提姆呼吸一滞，眼前模糊的天花板重归清晰时聚焦到了一言不发的杰森，本该带他下地狱的人居高临下地望着他，提姆慢慢闭上眼睛，再睁开，还是杰森。  
  
他不知道该不该动一动身体。先前那个对一切胸有成竹的提姆突然像泄了气的气球，或者砧板上的鱼肉，现在才是他真正等候审判的时间。杰森对他放下了枪，甚至亲吻了他，但提姆仍旧不觉得自己逃过一劫。  
  
“欢迎回到人间，小子。”这次是杰森先开了口，他扶着膝盖弯腰，像在观察一件刚买回来的艺术品。  
  
提姆知道该轮到他讲话了，或许该讲点俏皮话，至少讲点杰森爱听的、先保住自己的命，毕竟现在是最脆弱的重生期，杰森随时可以要了自己的命，那一记手刀已经证实了这一点。从生死之间二选一走过来的提姆喘气时都有种束缚感，他谨慎地盯着杰森。  
  
“我赢了。”  
  
……该死，不是这句。提姆咬住自己舌头。  
  
“不、等等，我是说我没想到你真的会放弃杀掉我，我……呃，天啊。”提姆磕磕绊绊地停顿了一会儿，双手手掌遮住自己整张脸，从缝隙中紧紧闭着眼睛，但杰森听到了他颤抖的尾音，“天啊，杰森。”  
  
他的目标好像才意识到某些象征，比如他现在活着意味着什么，比如那个吻，比如现在空气中蕴含的情感。这早就超过了他制定的游戏规则。  
  
杰森十分乐意见到他这副样子，他心情大好地、带着恶作剧般得逞的笑容——这一般是属于提姆的表情——用了力气将提姆的手腕抬起，果不其然看到他的目标满面通红、眼神短暂和他相接后触电般往左边移去，仿佛觉得这种反应实在太逊，提姆的目光不自然地转动一圈又回到杰森身上。杰森觉得他在思考对策，或者假装自己在思考，为宕机的大脑争取重启时间。  
  
雇佣兵吹了声口哨：“你说的没错，你赢了。”  
  
本市最大最有影响力的韦恩集团代理总裁借着面前人的力道坐起上半身，绷着的表情反而很僵硬，然后抓住杰森手臂，顺着拽住他敞开的夹克领口，和提姆表现出来的不知所措不同，一套行云流水的动作之后杰森莫名其妙矮了半个身子，被面前的小子搂住脖颈靠了上来。  
  
杰森愣了一下，这拥抱的触感太过真实，比之前任何一个阴差阳错的接触都要温暖，他的唇贴到提姆的发丝，再次反应过来的时候人已经被提姆带上了沙发。杰森的膝盖狼狈又匆忙地抵进提姆双腿间，这不是个合适的落脚点，他扶着沙发靠垫的时候想到。  
  
迪克的沙发宽度只比一人多出一点，提姆可以完美躺下，而杰森只好倾覆在他上方。  
  
……他还是有点太大胆了。杰森吻下去的时候开始担心这小子遇上的不是自己怎么办，不过假设只存在于半秒就烟消云散，唇上的触感和一小时前重叠，这次没有宣告的钟声，也没有彰显身份差别的金色灯光，就只有躺在狭小沙发上的两个人。提姆眼中闪着光，杰森很难忽视这股强烈的情感，他不擅长应对需要真心告白的时刻，杰森吻住提姆，咬着他完全被动的下唇，尝够提姆嘴里遗留的淡淡葡萄酒味才慢慢拉开一点距离。他知道如果他不先开口，提姆一定会挑起话头大梁。  
  
“……你什么时候决定放过我的？”提姆努力稳住呼吸，但没什么效果。  
  
“开枪前一秒。”  
  
提姆笑起来，杰森不知道他还能笑得这么傻乎乎。  
  
“你是决定继续和我进行浪费时间的对话还是直接让我送你成年礼？”杰森的手掌从提姆早就皱巴巴的衬衣下摆探进去，顺着他起伏的小腹一路向上抚摸。提姆猝不及防地深吸一口气，双腿合拢的同时夹住了杰森的大腿，磨蹭了一会儿又松开。  
  
“但我可能会紧张，你看……我完全不知道该怎么做。我需要，呃……润滑剂吗？我自己来还是你帮我……我看过一些，但是。”  
  
……他妈的上帝啊。杰森眨了眨眼。掌心下的起伏越发明显，他低头吻了吻提姆的眼睛。  
  
“放轻松，不用做到那里。”  
  
他作乱的手从提姆衬衣里退出来，解开对方皮带和褪下西裤的时间快到提姆来不及反应，提姆弯起膝盖，紧张又笨拙地踢掉碍事的裤子。他又不自觉在吸气。  
  
杰森隔着内裤用手指包裹住提姆的形状缓缓揉捏，他表现得过分小心翼翼，这让成年时间不超过三小时的提姆感到兴奋又害羞，但他不允许自己错过这时候的杰森，面前可是饱经历练的地下雇佣兵，他得让自己看上去没有那么差。  
  
——但现实是提姆轻而易举地在杰森富有技巧的撩拨下硬了起来，他不是没有自己做过，但和镜子里的自己之外的人做还是头一次，奇异的热感从小腹处升到四肢，他的脚趾难耐地缩紧，私处隔着布料在杰森手中撑起小片空白，这让杰森更方便地圈起手指进行套弄。提姆不知道该作何反应，他着急地伸手抓住杰森手腕又松开，在杰森拇指推到顶端时加重喘息，左腿膝盖弯曲收起来，完全被眼前人牵着节奏走。  
  
杰森手指勾住提姆内裤边缘，褪下最后一层遮掩。常年握着武器的手指分布有老茧，但杰森小心地避开了那些区域，用他柔软的掌心内侧服务眼前没怎么见过世面的小少爷。不得不说观察提姆也是一种赏心悦目的行为，他在性事之外的确很大胆也很聪明，但现在躺在他身下的人表现出想要更进一步努力、却又不着要领的笨拙感，雇佣兵乐于收集这份小小的把柄，他挪动身子，故意顶起膝盖去摩擦提姆的大腿内侧和向下露出穴口的位置，再从善如流地伸手。因放松而跟随对方摆动的臀部软肉突然被杰森揉了两下，提姆缩瑟半秒就强迫自己抓住身下沙发，沉浸在快感中的眼神盯着杰森，而一向敏感的雇佣兵一点也看不出来这是在责备还是寻求更进一步，习惯了镜头的韦恩少爷表情管理失败得很彻底。  
  
雇佣兵在此时毫不留情地加快速度，提姆陡然从鼻腔发出难耐的喘息，脚底也在沙发上不断向前抓蹭，他呻吟的声调拔高，皱巴巴的西装被他挺起的胸抻平。杰森混着喟叹弯下腰，在提姆小腹上亲吻，一直沿着他青涩的耻毛吻到手边撸动着的阴茎根部，然后张开嘴小小吸吮，舌尖绕着底端形状舔了半圈。  
  
杰森真的忍不住想吃了他。但提姆没有经历过和男人之间的性事，这是个循序渐进的过程，比起在第一晚就弄坏吓到他，杰森更想让这个小少爷知道什么叫做欲望，他现在体会到的正是雇佣兵同样想要的。杰森耳边听着提姆的呻吟，性器已经硬生生挺立一半，他咬咬牙，准备之后再服务自己。  
  
“杰……嗯、杰森……”  
  
提姆像被捏住舌头，含糊不清地叫着面前人的名字。他没能撑到杰森真的将性器含进去，雇佣兵灵活的手指加上心理上的刺激，不用自己动作就能获得高潮的体验让提姆快感加倍，一阵神经流经过大脑，爽得他仰起脑袋绷紧脚背，膝盖合拢把杰森脖颈圈住，在这一刻挺起腰在杰森手中射出白浊。  
  
一次看似完美的手活。除了提姆对自己的表现不甚满意，他拨了拨额前因薄汗乱成一团的发丝，在杰森刚用纸巾简单清理、还没来得及开口的间隙起身凑了上去。他还没能彻底恢复力气，只是强硬地摁住杰森肩膀，不由分说扑得他失去平衡，二人在杰森的惊呼中东倒西歪地在沙发上调换了位置，杰森托着提姆乱动的大腿才没让两人摔下去。  
  
“等等……看来我得教你在我清理好之前都不许乱动。你想要做什么？再来……嘿，嘿！”  
  
雇佣兵在提姆的手向下摸索时皱起眉头，他快速抓住提姆手腕，但奈何这小子反应更快，已经解开了杰森的拉链，先前没能消下去的挺立被他猝不及防握在手里，这让经验丰富的雇佣兵也倒吸一口气。  
  
“我能做好。”提姆紧张地眨眨眼，边和杰森对视手指边缓缓律动，似乎在征求意见。杰森盯着他沉默三秒才无奈叹息，自己褪下内裤，握着性器往主动低头凑上来的提姆嘴里送。  
  
但不得不说，这正是他想要的。杰森闭了闭眼，温热的口腔一阵阵缩紧刺激着他的性器，提姆的吞咽声让他忍不住想要进得更深。  
  
小少爷的技巧当然不及那些为了点交情或是抵消债责想活命而争着扒他裤子的男人女人，他行事向来随心所欲，昏暗的巷子深处雇佣兵拽着人头发无情地操着对方嘴巴，是只顾自己爽的做派。但那样靡乱的气氛才是杰森的舒适带，他想象着现在就和提姆躺在肮脏的后街，这位迷人的刚成年小总裁专注地取悦自己。这是提姆第一次为别人做口活，他还在摸索如何让雇佣兵更加舒服，动作真诚又缓慢。杰森伸手把提姆随动作落下的发丝梳理上去，而随后的动作几乎已经形成惯性，他不假思索——杰森随手扣住了面前人的后脑，用力向下摁，逼迫他更快速吞入吞出，每次也捅到更深的位置。快感刺激得杰森忍不住再加一份力道，提姆发出呻吟声，他挣扎起来，条件反射般想要抬头逃开。他吞不下去整根性器，干呕感让提姆难受得双眼涌上生理性雾气，杰森这才清醒般顿住，迅速松开手掌。  
  
……操。等等，这是提姆，你不能这么对他。  
  
杰森有点担心这会让提姆害怕。他给提姆留出足够的时间平复呼吸，提姆微微张开红肿的唇喘息，他的双颊染着上一场性事的粉红，杰森努力捡起自己那份愧疚感，才忍住直接身体力行教导提姆如何取悦自己的想法。  
  
但提姆甚至端着不稳的呼吸再度双手握住杰森的性器低头含在嘴里。杰森吸一口气：“抱歉……”  
  
提姆没有回话，他在学习，速度和深度都朝着刚才的感觉靠近，尽管干呕感仍旧把他逼出了生理性眼泪。杰森喘着气，他无时无刻不在忍耐直接进入下一阶段的冲动，提姆身上的某些气质吸引了他，那是值得他认真对待的感情。  
  
……这是提姆·德雷克。杰森意识到，他是和自己毫不相干的另一个世界的人，本应该衣着光鲜、尊贵得体地高高在上，但现在正在自己身边乱糟糟地学习怎么给人口交。  
  
他伸手扣住提姆下巴迫使他吐出性器暂停，然后拇指蹭着提姆柔软的唇瓣伸进去，搅过他泛着水光的舌头，在下排整齐的牙齿上轻轻刮擦：“你该把牙收回去。”  
  
提姆在某些地方学得很快，他含住杰森拇指，舌尖轻柔地卷弄指腹，乖巧地回应着。  
  
杰森又闭眼骂了句操。提姆重新用舌头吸住他性器顶端，杰森深呼吸，快感冲上顶端，脑内幻想给了第二波无法刹车的刺激，杰森握住提姆肩膀低低呻吟几声，没经验的小少爷不懂得在那之前及时退出，两秒过后呛得他狼狈弯腰，精液淌在下巴上，提姆像某种猫科动物一样蹭了蹭疲软的性器，大有直接把他再蹭硬的架势。  
  
杰森本来没对提姆抱有希望，但他做的不错，真的不错。杰森塞给他一团纸巾，看着这小子低头清理自己。  
  
一阵不自然的忙乱之后，他们之间安静了一段时间，然后杰森挑选这个时候缓慢开口：“你知道现在屋外半个哥谭的警方都在找你吗？”  
  
提姆模糊地“唔”了一声，用纸巾仔细擦拭指尖，顺便迅速构思脑补后续剧情：“我还知道我现在本该是死人状态，或者其实我已经被你杀掉了，现在的我是灵魂召回状态，你的泄欲工具。”  
  
杰森翻个白眼，提姆永远是烦人的提姆。  
  
“但其实我的身份不重要，”提姆指了指自己脑袋，“我活下来了，在哪里做事都可以……你让我变得更加自由，杰森。”  
  
“你想做些什么？”  
  
提姆罕见地迷茫了一下：“我不知道。或许留下来帮助你？我擅长的东西还挺多，金融和计算机，如果你需要钱你就一定会需要我。嗯……我也可以在暗中继续为韦恩做事，我总能找到该做并且愿意做的。但现在，”他叹口气，露出疲惫的表情，“首要任务是解决一下提摩西·韦恩失踪问题，我还要考虑如何向布鲁斯……”  
  
“我不会替你打什么掩护，不会面见布鲁斯·韦恩，我的那笔违约金我们还得对半分。你的失踪问题自己想办法，你才是这个屋子里更擅长处理一团糟的那个，”雇佣兵托着下巴，看着上半身皱巴巴、下半身的衣物不知所踪的提姆，他枪口下难得的活物，他聪明到有能力逃脱掌心的目标，“但有一点，我说过我不是什么好人，你没机会再回去了。”  
  
年轻的代理总裁——前任代理总裁盘腿晃着身子，冲雇佣兵露出有些许神秘的微笑，没有接话。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点肉渣，番外见XD


End file.
